Enter the Theater Sub
by bridgie797
Summary: She's in her early twenty's, too busy with her job, and entirely too desperate to know how to respond a man this gorgeous.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella walked into the teacher's lounge and smiled politely at everyone there. She was young and obviously the favored teacher by every boy who walked through the hallways. Some of the single men on faculty at East High had even taken to calling her Helena, because they thought she could easily cause a war to break out at any time over her beauty and every male's desire to have her attention.

She was beautiful, but she was also sweet and shy. She was strong enough of character to be able to command a classroom (a feat not easily done in this day and age) including all those younger males who tried acting out to get some personal one-on-one time with the "hot teacher."

After school she coached tennis in the spring and girls' cross country in the fall. During the summer she ran the Shakespeare workshop, and worked at her local coffee shop. During the winter, she usually attempted to avoid sponsoring the winter play, but Ms. Darbus often claimed that whatever show she'd chosen simply couldn't be done without a youthful perspective. Gabriella secretly thought she was just trying to get some of the sports boys to do theater because of her reputation as the "Hot English Teacher."

No, Gabriella would have preferred to be spending her winter after school hours sitting in front of her fireplace with an old worn-out copy of her favorite Shakespearian plays, but alas, she was due in the theater this afternoon as usual. She sighed as she looked down at her less than appetizing grilled chicken salad. She chuckled as Mrs. Danforth rushed into the lounge as well. She looked up at Taylor, "Why couldn't I have made a nice juicy, well seasoned cheeseburger for my lunch last night?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Because you want to find a man who makes more than a construction worker does and to do that one must be either lucky as hell, or strikingly beautiful. And since you've got exotic beauty but no luck with men whatsoever, you're holding on to the ace in your pocket. You know, instead of ending up like your mother." Taylor laughed lightly at the end of the comment. She pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and plopped down in the chair next to Gabriella obviously emotionally and probably physically drained from another long day with teenagers. "Why did we choose this career again?"

Gabriella chuckled half-heartedly, "Because we wanted to make a difference and show the next generation how cool learning can be, right? Right. No, I remember we wrote it down somewhere, " she laughed as she began sifting through a notebook, "I'm sure I took notes. I just don't know where they are!"

Taylor chuckled. "Oh God, what was I thinking?"

An incredibly handsome young, white, well muscled, attractively dressed, blue-eyed god stated with dripping charm, "That you had every single solitary summer day off."

Both women stopped, stared, and wondered what someone would have to do to be with a man like that. Then, of course, they wondered, however briefly, what it would be like to be with a man like that. Taylor regained her composure first and elbowed Gabriella who was sitting with her mouth slightly parted as she stared in obvious need of a very good night with a man, much less the things she'd be willing to do with a man like him. Then Gabriella's image of the man was shot to hell as Taylor said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't had a chance to tell Gabriella here about Mrs. Darbus's unfortunate accident this morning on the freeway and our luck at finding you so willing to step into the theater for the interim, Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella gaped. She'd truly just assumed that Darbus had been late this morning or even just "forgotten to call in" so that she'd have to do theater try outs tonight. "Wait." Her mind finally unrattled Taylor's statement. "Is she going to be alright? What happened?"

Taylor smiled. That was the compassionate woman Taylor had wanted to introduce to the man in front of them. "It was a terrible car on semi accident this morning on I-25. The State Police called to inform us that she had requested that someone let the school know about the situation. They said she was really out of it when she was sent to the hospital." Taylor tried desparately not to laugh as she said, "They said she was rattling on about something having to do with the chapel of the arts. They thought she was delirious."

Gabriella only looked sad, "OHhh…that's just terrible."

Taylor nodded, but a slightly laugh escaped her mouth and then all three teachers in the room were laughing as each recalled their own days of hearing Mrs. Darbus prattle on about her sacred 'chapel of the arts' theater.

Troy came back to the table with his lunch and a smile on his face. He reached his hand across the table to Gabriella, "So, you're the 'hot English teacher.' Nice to meet you."

Gabriella blushed fiercely. "Uh, nice to meet you too."

Troy smiled, "Some of the seniors were discussing their favorite class and I just had to know who was getting through to them. When I heard them describe you as 'the hot English teacher' I figured I understood why it was their favorite class." He chuckled, then looked down to arrange his lunch. He'd heated up a homemade cheeseburger patty and was currently arranging lettuce and tomatoes to add to his sandwich.

Gabriella just stared with a watering mouth. She just couldn't decide what was causing her drool, the man or the sandwich. "Uh, Taylor, I need to get some grading done. I'll catch up with you later." She hurriedly gathered her things and left the teacher's refuge.

Troy looked at Taylor and said, "I hope it wasn't anything I said?"

Taylor just smiled, "No, I'm sure it wasn't."

Troy, much like her husband Chad would do, went right back to enjoying his delicious cheeseburger.


	2. Try outs

Chapter 2 – Try outs

"I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap and be buried in thy eyes, and moreover I will go with thee to the uncles." The young man tried to speak the lines that had been handed to him, but he was obviously missing the intent of the words as he spoke them all in the same tone of voice.

Troy sighed. That was the twelfth jock who'd butchered Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing.

He had not been oblivious to their confused looks when several of the young men had looked at him at the beginning of auditions before looking around the room as if in search of someone else. He had smiled knowingly and simply stated, "She will not be here today. I am taking over in Ms. Darbus's absence." He'd never truly clarified who "she" was, because he knew that each person would simply fill in the individual they had assumed would be running the theater tryouts.

Troy nodded to the young man, "Thanks for reading for us today, Michael."

"You're welcome. What's your name again?"

Troy chuckled, "Mr. Bolton." He had been a basketball star when he'd attended here what felt like only a short time ago. Yet, as he looked around he realized there was no one here within ten years of him. He sighed again and listened as a very short, skinny young man tried with a squeaky voice to respond to a much taller, older looking Beatrice.

* * *

Finally a few hours later, Troy was standing alone on the stage after cleaning up. The students had long ago departed and he assumed so had most of the teaching staff. He smiled as he realized it had been some time since he'd been on this very stage learning to love the thrill of an audience and performance in general. Ms. Darbus had convinced him in his senior year that theater was a real option and he should consider pursuing it. She'd gone so far as to apply him to Julliard before he'd known what it was.

He smiled out at the seats. He turned to an imaginary Beatrice and recited the same lines he'd heard so badly read this afternoon. "I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, be buried in thy eyes and moreover," he stated with a chuckle, "I will go with thee to the uncles." He smiled and laughed a little to himself before shaking his head.

A clap made him jump nearly a mile into the air. "Who's there?"

Gabriella stepped out of the shadows toward the back of the auditorium. "I thought I'd see if you needed some help deciding on casting since you really don't know the kids very well."

He nodded, "Yeah, actually that would be fantastic." He started down to the table where he had his notes all strewn out. He began to collect them as she walked toward him. He glanced up at her, "How about we do this over dinner? I'm starving."

She smiled, "That amazing smelling cheeseburger wasn't enough for all day then?"

He looked at her a little confused.

She smiled, "You met me over lunch today. I suppose you are probably having a hard time remembering everyone's names and faces at this point though."

He grinned, "You know there's been a lot of new people today…but do you really think I'd forget 'the Hot English teacher'?"

She bit her lower lip before saying, "Ah, but do you know my real name?"

He set his papers down and grasped her hand. He saw the look of apprehension on her face, but he smoothly spun her out and back into his arms in a waltzing posture. As he began to lead her around the small area, he smiled and softly said, "Yes, Gabriella Montez, I know your name and because I know your title I also know that you, Miss Montez, are not married."

She blushed fiercely. She started to look down, but that caused her to trip over his foot. Before she could tumble them both, he caught her and stopped them.

He held her a little longer than he really needed to, but he couldn't help himself. She was beautiful when she was embarrassed. What was he going to have to do to win her over? "So, what do you think about dinner?"

She took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "You know, I probably shouldn't. I just came to tell you that I know what kind of acting most of the students can do and I'd be happy to help you with the casting." She swallowed hard because her throat had gone dry. Inside her mind was reeling, _what are you saying? No, no, I want to go to dinner with you! I would love to be in a beautiful dress and let you lead me around a dance floor!_

He nodded, "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He was really hoping she'd laugh this attempt off. He had every intention of trying again.

She smiled, "Well, I'll see you around, Mr. Bolton."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's Troy. And, good night, Gabriella."

She turned to leave. As she opened the door she turned around, "And for the record, yours was by far the best."

He laughed and heard the door close.


	3. Fire Alarm

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 3 – Fire Alarm

Chapter 3

Troy strolled into the school early. He had his gym bag in one hand and his brief case in the other. He walked into Mrs. Darbus's room and set his briefcase down. He glanced at his desk as he was turning for the door. He turned back around and grabbed the note, taking it with him as he walked down to the basketball court. He flipped the small piece of paper open. "Michael Branner auditions really badly, but he's phenomenal in costume on stage. He just needs visual setting for interpretation. –G"

Troy smiled down at the note. He crumpled the note and tossed it in the nearest trash can. He stretched briefly before starting to jog around the outside of the court. He smiled as he jogged. She'd entered his room and left him a note. This opened up an entire form of communication he'd forgotten.

Troy jogged and smiled to himself. Ten minutes later the gym teacher joined Troy on his jog. "Taylor is frustrating me to no end, man."

Troy chuckled, but his breathing was pretty heavy though. "G left me a note." He smiled as he breathed heavily.

After their workout, Troy showered and changed into his slacks and polo shirt. He put his lanyard around his neck with his school ID. He smiled as he strolled toward his classroom. He waved at several of the other teachers which consisted of all women. He stopped at the door that was quickly becoming very familiar. He took one step into the room and leaned onto one foot. "Hey, Ms. Montez."

She smiled and turned to look at him. "Hello, Mr. Bolton."

His grin turned up a notch. "Thanks for the advice. I'll work with him a bit to see what can be done." He watched her move papers around on her desk. "You're sure he actually understands Shakespeare?"

Gabriella chuckled, "No one under the age of 18 understands Shakespeare better. Get him talking about the story before you have him read the lines. Michael simply requires context. He is passionate about Shaky as he calls him."

Troy looked at her with a goofy confused look, "Shaky?"

Gabriella giggled. "Michael has his own way of seeing the world."

Troy nodded. They were both quiet for a time. He cleared his throat, "I should get back to my room."

She smiled sadly, "Yeah."

He started to turn, but something inside him pulled him back, "Any chance you're free for dinner tonight?"

Gabriella felt her breath catch in her throat. "Well…"

The bell rang. Kids began flooding the halls. Troy stepped into her room and closed the door. He walked over to her. "Would it help if I said please?"

She smiled reflexively. His comment was cute, but he was also looking at her in an adoring kind of way. "I don't know if it's a good idea for colleagues to go out on dates."

He felt his chest deflate. He hadn't realized how hopeful he'd been. "Well, it wouldn't have to be a date, per se. I could just happen to see you when I went out of dinner tonight and we could decide to eat together."

She knew she was blushing. She desperately wanted to agree. She desperately wanted to know what it would feel like for him to close this last remaining space and just envelop her in his strong arms. She opened her mouth and took a breath…and the fire alarm went off.

Troy slid his arm along her back and began to lead her out the door. They both began guiding students to the exit she indicated. Troy looked up just as she looked up. He smiled at her. He felt a brief sensation of hope as he saw her return the smile.

Gabriella ushered the teenagers all around her out the door. She checked her room again to be sure there was no one left in it. She closed the door and followed the last of the students out. She watched as a few of them cheered and conversed joyously. She wondered which teacher had a test schedule for first period. She met up with several other teachers with a classroom in her hallway. "Do we know what happened yet?"

Kelsi smiled at her. The small music teacher rolled her eyes, "I think someone was trying to get out of a math exam that Mr. Baylor was going to give. He got very upset yesterday when none of the students could tell him what the proper ratio of flour to sugar was when they had one cup of flour and one-half cup of sugar." She giggled.

Gabriella chuckled as well. "Oh…so the culprit was a first period test." They looked up to see Taylor, a.k.a. Mrs. Danforth sternly reprimanding a few students for cheering for the fireman just arriving. Gabriella smiled at Kelsi conspiratorially and said, "I'd hate to be the student caught for it this morning though."

Kelsi nodded and turned back to check on their students again. She saw several cell phones out and thumbs moving furiously over the buttons. She rolled her eyes. How anyone could think that those god awful sounds coming from a cell phone was a ring or a tone of any legitimate nature she'd never understand.

Gabriella looked up to see Mr. Bolton emerging from the building with a fire fighter who had his helmet off. She bumped Kelsi. "Have you met Mr. Bolton yet?"

Kelsi turned and gave an adoring look at the incredibly handsome teacher walking with the firefighter toward Taylor. "Oh yes, he's very sweet." She turned to sneak a look at his butt. "And with glutes like that…mmmm."

Gabriella blushed, "Kelsi!"

She giggled, "What? I can look. I might be engaged to Ryan, but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate a good looking man when I see one."

Gabriella laughed at her friend. She looked back over at Taylor and found Troy looking at her. He smiled and she felt herself smile back. Then he returned his attention to the conversation in front of him.


	4. Dinner Dates

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 4 – Dinner dates

Troy strolled into Mike's Pizzeria around 6:30 to pick up his favorite pepperoni and black olive pizza. He was standing at the counter waiting for the pizza to be boxed when he spied a beautiful head of black curls sitting in the corner booth. He smiled and strolled over to the table. "Well, when I mentioned 'accidentally' meeting me for dinner, I didn't think you'd actually take me up on it." He put on the most charming smile he could.

She was startled from her trance. She'd been reading the beginning of A Midsummer Night's Dream. "Oh, dear!"

He laughed softly, "Dear is fine with me, but I've never known someone to call me that before actually agreeing to date me."

She blushed furiously. "You are persistent, aren't you?"

He nodded in a gloriously sexy way. Who knew that a nod could be enough to make a woman want to jump a man? She grinned to herself. She was getting carried away and wishing she were being carried away, specifically by him. "Mr. Bolton—"

"Please, we're outside of school, it's Troy."

She sighed and relented. "Alright, Troy. I realize that you most likely have the most honorable of intentions, but I don't know you very well, nor do I wish to get caught in the middle of Taylor and yourself should Ms. Darbus return and leave you without a position in the school."

He laughed, "You're concerned about my employment? That's very interesting, Ms. Montez. That tells me you've not only considered agreeing my various proposals, you've considered possibilities beyond the initial date, my dear."

She closed her eyes, "Shut up!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Have I struck a nerve?"

She released a heavy breath. "You have indeed."

He smiled and bowed in a relatively Shakespearean-esque display, "I do apologize and I'll take my leave now."

She blushed, "Oh you would pull out some ridiculously charming move like that and demonstrate it perfectly with magnanimous charm, wouldn't you?" She huffed, "Fine, you may join me for dinner." She grinned, "But you'll buy your own pizza. I'll not share everything with you just yet."

He grinned a fantastically wide display of teeth. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that Mike brings said pizza even as we speak."

Mike appeared and looked at Troy oddly, "What have you gone and done now? I've seen that mischievous grin of yours before. You look like a cat who has just eaten a canary."

Both Troy and Gabriella laughed. Gabriella spoke first, "He's gone and conned his way into my perfectly content evening meal, Michael."

Troy nodded, "If I'm guilty of needing such companionable companionship as you Ms. Montez, I doubt Mike here should argue that your 'perfectly content evening meal' would suffer for my intrusion."

Mike rolled his eyes and put the pizza on the table. "You two are impossible to understand." He walked back to the kitchen mumbling something about speaking English and speaking plain English.

Troy chuckled at the owner's retreat to his kitchen. He turned back to glance at Gabriella. "I've rarely met the woman who could maintain such conversation. Do you thoroughly enjoy such verbiage or are you just thinking in Shakespeare's verse for your reading?"

She nodded, "I was just engrossed in the beginnings of A Midsummer Night's Dream. It's one of my favorites."

He nodded, "So you enjoy his romantics more than his tragedies?"

She nodded, "Yes. I suppose it's the fault of a romantic heart, but the tragedies just seem to make me sad even as I find myself awed by the complexities of them."

He nodded, "I can understand that."

She took another bite of pizza as he put one of his slices on a paper plate.

He smiled before taking a bite and said, "So, tell me, Gabriella, what other concerns about me do you have about me, besides my employment, of course."

She blushed again and looked down suddenly very interested in the composition of her pizza. "I wasn't implying that I wanted a man with a job, just that I don't want to get caught in the middle if you get upset should Darbus return."

He nodded, "Just so you know, I also assist Chad with the basketball team, teach and direct at the town theater, and volunteer at the senior citizens center. I have other means of supporting my Shakespearean habit."

She laughed, "Your 'Shakespearean habit'?"

He laughed, "Yeah, Chad says that I'm addicted to 'that stuff'."

She laughed again at his vocal impression of Chad Danforth. She looked back down at her pizza as they grew quiet again.

He was racking his brain for something else to talk to her about. He didn't want her to decide she should leave when he had just managed to get her to sit with him. "So, um, what do you do besides teach?"

She smiled, "Well, during the fall I coach girls' cross country and during spring I coach girls' tennis. During the summer I lead Shakespeare Workshop."

He smiled, "So I bet the workshop's attendance has vastly improved since you've been around."

She shook her head, "No, it hasn't. I realize what the boys say, but really it doesn't change anything."

He looked at her as though analyzing her.

"What?"

His face softened, "You really have no idea what kind of effect you have on a man, do you?"

She shyly looked down at her hands.

He got up and slid into the seat next to her. He reached over and lifted her chin. He looked her directly in the eye. "I don't know who has put you down, or hurt you, or broken your heart. And, I can't ever undo that, but I can tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She blushed and tried to look away. "That's very sweet of you—"

He slid his fingers into her hair, gently turning her to face him again. He slowly leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and pressed back against his lips. She caught her breath and froze as he leaned back. She felt his fingers slide through her hair and down her arm. She let out the breath she'd been holding. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. There was no way that he felt anything close to the undeniable sparks she had.

Troy sat quietly waiting for her to open her eyes for him. He needed to see her eyes to know what she thought about his kiss.

Slowly she bit her lower lip and opened her eyes. She wasn't going to meet his eyes. She couldn't let him see how desperately she wanted to be foolish.

He saw her look away from him and feared for the worst. He sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

She glanced back at him. "No, it's okay. I just—"

He looked back at her, "I know you're not big on colleagues—"

"I'm not mad. I'm just concerned—"

He shook his head, "But, I should have—"

She leaned forward and kissed him again. This kiss was longer and stronger. She didn't climb onto him the way she wanted to, she just kissed him. As she pulled away, she sat back. "I didn't mind the kiss, Troy."

He smiled, "Okay, great." He breathed a bit more heavily. "I, uh—can we see each other on a regular date?" He looked a little nervous.

She smiled, "So, this isn't a date?"

He smiled a bit, "That depends."

"On what?"

He slipped his hand into hers entertwining their fingers. "Can I take you home? I happen to know you walked from the school."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "And how do you know that? Are you stalking me?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I ran into Kelsi and she mentioned picking you up this morning."

She chuckled and nodded, "That she did." She eyed him momentarily as though considering his offer of a ride home. "Alright. I think a ride home would be nice."

He grinned cockily, "Well then, this is definitely a date. Of course, I'd rather have the chance to plan the next one, if you don't mind."

She giggled as they gathered up their things. "Don't you remember our conversation this morning? You planned this one. I should get to plan the next one."

He shook his head as he took her hand again to walk out of the pizzeria. "But, I had this great first date planned. You're gonna deprive me of the chance to woo you properly."

She smiled, "Oh, well, since you put it that way. Maybe I should concede this next date, but…" She elongated that last word, "I get to plan the next two."

He smiled broadly as he opened the car door for her. "I'm alright with that. Want to know why?"

She nodded, "Because I know that I get at least two more dates with you."

She smiled and let him kiss her cheek before she got into the car.


	5. Shakespearean Date, Part One

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 5 – Shakespeare Date

Troy was nervous. He had been nervous all week. He'd been elated, but he'd also been fidgeting and hyper and driving Chad absolutely mad! Chad huffed at his best friend again. "I know, I know! Your stupid date is tonight! Even if I hadn't helped you get this all set up, I'd still know because you haven't shut up since you got here this morning!"

Troy laughed, "Alright, I will try to calm down."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Like that's possible."

Troy grinned. He took a deep breath. "So, how are things with you and Tay? She still driving you crazy?"

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes, "The woman is gonna be the death of me."

Troy chuckled.

Chad eyed him hard. "What?"

Troy glanced up at Chad's eyes, "Nothing…nothing."

Chad got up. "You're impossible today."

Troy laughed, "Sorry, dude."

Chad shook his head as he walked out of Troy's door. "Later, man."

"Later." Troy looked back down at his desk. He was going over his notes from the auditions. He'd followed Gabriella's advice and set Michael Branner up. He'd started a few of the set pieces and had asked the young man to come help him. He'd gotten the kid talking about the play. Before long, he saw what Gabriella had meant. This kid truly understood Shakespeare. So, Troy had had him read through a few lines and he was amazing and heartfelt in his delivery.

Now, Troy sat here pondering over the other parts. He had to make decisions, because the list was supposed to be posted by lunch time. He sighed and wrote down a few more names beside characters. He shook his head, scratched one out and wrote in another. He jumped a little when a sweet sounding voice standing just inside his door said, "Hey, Mr. B. How's your morning going so far?"

Troy smiled softly, "Hello, Miss Montez. To answer you, my morning is going a little scratchy, but I have splendid hopes for my evening. It seems I've been blessed to spend my evening with an angel at a play we both love."

Gabriella grinned sweetly, "Don't let anyone fool you, Mr. Bolton. Flattery will get you _everywhere_."

Troy chuckled and stood up. "Mademoiselle, I," he walked to her slowly, "believe every word I've stated. Perhaps it is your confidence which should be a bit loftier, my dear." When he reached for her hands, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Good morning."

She smiled and looked down at the floor with a blush on her cheeks. "Good morning."

Troy glanced at the clock. "Oh, how time flies," he lifted her chin with his finger, "the children will be here soon."

She nodded, but leaned her face along his finger. "I just wanted to see you this morning. Just silly school girl fears, I guess."

He laughed, "You're a girl standing in a school, such things are reasonable."

She giggled, "But I'm in the school as a teacher, not a student, Mr. Bolton."

Troy nodded, "Yes, and how many times do I have to tell you that you call me Troy?"

Gabriella defiantly looked into his eyes, "Apparently at least once more."

He shook his head, "Are you always so innocently defiant? Every time I think you are looking to me, you find some way to push me away. You have every right to call me by whatever name you wish."

She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "I know." She whispered as she turned and walked through his door, leaving him standing there in awe.

* * *

Troy stood in front of his cast, "Good afternoon everyone. I'm glad to see you all here. I know not everyone is thrilled with the part they've been cast, such atrocities never cease in the theater. None the less, you should use that emotion to fuel your work in acting or singing or whatever stress relief venture you're spurred to act upon. Now, on to further matters. We will be handing out final scripts and beginning our rehearsals with a brief read through this evening. So everyone come down and find a comfortable seat and take a script. We'll be simply reading the words before going our separate ways today."

The cast all moved from the stage to the seats in the auditorium. They each opened their copies of the script and began reading their own lines. Troy sat back and listened. This was his chance to let the kids take the story where they may. He could get a better feel for any adjustments that would need made, but mostly, he could simply let them read at will. He found that he liked the way a few of them were using certain inflections and pauses. There were two girls though that seemed to be at a loss speaking without movement.

After a very long hour and a half, the meeting was over and everyone was filing out. Troy felt his smile return as he realized the time. He needed to get back to his apartment to begin getting ready for the date he'd so meticulously planned. His butterflies returned and his excitement began to increase. He waved to the stage manager as she closed up the stage and headed out the door. Then, he turned and locked up, leaving the school behind for the weekend.

* * *

Gabriella had increasing levels of butterflies in her stomach. She'd been placated this morning by a quick visit with Troy. A small matter of banter had left her smiling and happy throughout the day, but now, she was standing in front of her mirror wishing she'd run that extra mile each day this week, because she just wasn't sure this dress was fitting properly.

She tried to calm herself, but quickly lost any luck at it when the door bell rang. She jumped and bit her lip lightly as she realized it was time to open the door. She took a deep breath and smiled congenially. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find no Troy standing in front of it. Instead she found a beautiful box of long-stemmed roses with a card attached. She looked around confused expecting to see Troy lurking behind some corner. Ultimately, she picked up the box and returned inside her apartment. She pulled the card from the envelope and smiled.

The note said:

I knew we'd both be nervous, so here's what I propose. I am sitting at Chez Jean's at the corner of Romain and Halsted streets. If you truly wish to join me, my dear, please come find me.

All my adoration,

Troy

P.S. Oh, and bring a single rose, if you don't mind. You'll see why later.

Gabriella chuckled. He never ceased to amaze her. She smiled broadly and pulled a single rose from the box. Putting the card and the rose in her passenger's seat, she drove to the restaurant. She gave her keys to the valet who seemed to smile wider when he saw her rose in hand. The young man at the door never asked her name, but simply motioned for her to follow him. He held out a chair for her at the only table on the patio that was a candle lit setting for two. She smiled and looked around a bit confused, because Troy was not, in fact, here as his note had said he would be.

Gabriella gave a smile to the waiter who filled her glass with a red wine she had not ordered and found the older man to be grinning ear-to-ear. "Your meal will be served shortly by the chef, mademoiselle."

Gabriella looked confused. There was still no Troy. "Uh excuse me, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here?"

The waiter stifled a grin, "He'll be with you momentarily."

Gabriella looked around. The setting truly was fantastically romantic. There were small lights along the railings that looked out over a large lake. She saw several boats and patios filled with others enjoying outdoor dinners as well. She looked a bit closer and saw beautifully landscaped flower beds with gorgeous flowers and blooming trees. She'd never have guessed that she were in New Mexico of all places by the lush surroundings she found herself in now.

She was brought back to the present when she heard a throat clear. She turned to see Troy in a chef's hat and apron. "For dinner this evening, I do hope you'll enjoy some Beef Bourguignonne with your beau."

Gabriella smiled up and him and nodded politely. "Perhaps you could tell me if he'll be arriving soon?"

Troy smiled mischievously. He put the tray down and pulled off his chef's hat and apron to reveal a well ironed blue button down shirt with black dress pants. He picked up his jacket that had been lying across his seat and slipped it on. He leaned down over Gabriella with one hand on the back of her chair and one hand on the table. He kissed her cheek, "Sorry I'm late, baby, I had to make dinner."

She laughed, "You didn't _have_ to make dinner, Troy. We are at a restaurant."

He nodded, "Yeah, but one of my best friend's is the chef here and he promised to teach me how to cook for you and then I told him about our plans tonight and he agreed to spare some time and a little piece of the kitchen for me."

Her eyes lit up, "Sounds like a great friend! I've known a few chefs and they never like giving up any small piece of the kitchen in my experience."

Troy looked away and made a bit of a face. "Yeah, I think he's regretting it. I wouldn't bring it up if he comes out to talk with us." His embarrassed smile made the point obvious that she might want to enjoy this because it was never likely to happen again.

Gabriella took a bite of her food. It was amazing. She sipped her wine and realized he had made the perfect choice, because the food brought out tastes in the wine she hadn't noticed when sipping earlier. She looked up at him obviously pleased with the dinner. "This is amazing, Troy! The food, the wine, the atmosphere, it's absolutely perfect."

He smiled in a way that lit up his eyes which were so much brighter with the color of his shirt. "I'm glad you like it. I was nervous to be honest. I was afraid I'd mess up the recipe or make something you're allergic to or something." He laughed, "I think I've had every worst case scenario pop into my head in the last few days." He laid his hand on the table as if asking her to take it.

She accepted his gesture and softly slid her fingers between his. She gave him a sweet, sympathetic look. "Really? You've seemed so confident and sure."

He rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I think that I'm incapable of showing it when I'm nervous."

Another voice interrupted them. "He's just that kind of guy. But trust me, if he's ever scared you'll know it, because he screams like a girl."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Gabriella, Zeke. Zeke, Gabriella. He's my friend that I was talking about earlier."

Gabriella smiled up at the tall young man. "This food is absolutely amazing, Zeke. I'll be sure to send some friends your way!"

Zeke chuckled, "I like her," he looked over at Troy, "a lot better than you right now. I'm serious. You never step foot in my kitchen again. That goes for at home too. Understood?"

Troy smiled and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Zeke rolled his eyes, "You should see the mess he left! A cook that doesn't wash his dishes as he goes? Can you believe that?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Well, aside from chefs, do you know many men who clean anything as they go?"

Zeke just stopped and looked at her for second. "Touché."

Gabriella giggled again. She felt Troy squeeze her fingers. She glanced over and saw him smiling at her. Zeke nodded, "Well, I'm glad you can appreciate a fine meal and with the correct wine. I hear you're destined for a Shakespearean play a bit later?"

Gabriella shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Troy cleared his throat, "Yes, that's the plan." He looked at Gabriella, "I hope you don't mind the amphitheater over by university hall. There's a college troupe that I work with occasionally that are doing a fantastic rendition of Much Ado About Nothing. I have provisions in my truck."

Zeke laughed, "Have you seen the truck yet, Gabriella?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes, actually I have. Troy was kind enough to drive me home one evening last week."

Zeke smiled, "Good, because no woman should ever go out with a man until she's seen his vehicle." He turned and pretended to secretly point at Troy and whispered, "Especially that very old heep of—"

Troy laughed, "I'll have you know that she purrs like a kitten."

Zeke laughed as he walked away from their table.

Gabriella smiled back at Troy and went back to her amazing food. After a few more bites she was feeling rather full. So, she picked up her wine and walked over toward the view. The sun was setting and she was very curious to see the way it settled over the beautiful view over the water.

Troy grasped his own wine glass and joined her. He slipped his arm around her waist. "Are you enjoying this amazing view?"

She nodded, "It's truly gorgeous. You'd hardly know we're in New Mexico at the sight of this."

He nodded and looked down at her, "I have to admit this is one of my favorite views anywhere in the world."

She looked up at him. Upon seeing his gaze directed at her, she narrowed her eyes playfully. "I do hope you're talking about the water instead of feeding me some woefully cheesy line about my _beauty_." She over exaggerated the last word.

Troy laughed nervously and turned back to the water, "No, no, obviously I meant the water and the sun and the…"

She laughed and laid her head against his chest. She felt his arm close in around her a bit tighter. She sighed out loud. "This is the perfect date. I couldn't have come up with anything this good, Troy."

Inside he was doing the happy dance. In fact, inside he was screaming, jumping up and down and doing the Macarena. Outwardly all he did was kiss her hair and softly say, "I'll be as creative as you'd like me to be. Just say the word, Gabriella. Anytime you need a break from the ordinary, just say the word."

She smiled and leaned up long enough to take a sip from her wine glass. Then she rested her head back against his chest. They stayed silent for several minutes just enjoying the view of the sunset and the comfortable company. At some point, Troy had wrapped both his arms around her waist and held her as closely as he could. He realized that with her in his arms, he felt different. He finally understood what his dad had meant when he'd told Troy, "You'll just know, son. You'll know when you're done dating, because you'll know that the woman in your arms is it for you."

Gabriella couldn't believe how easily she'd let this man into her life over the last week. Granted they'd been on one—well, two dates now. Yet somehow she realized, she'd talked about him and thought about him. She'd written in her journal about him nearly every day since he'd appeared at the school with his amazing smelling cheeseburger. She laughed softly to herself.

Troy felt her move. "Whatcha' thinkin' about?"

She looked back at him, "Where did that lack of grammar come from?"

He blushed, "I don't speak in Shakespeare-esque language all the time, sweetheart."

She smiled, "So, just to woo beautiful women then?"

He looked down into her eyes and quirked an eyebrow, "I had to do something amazing, didn't I? Every male in his right mind in that school would do anything to catch your attention. That's a lot of competition for a guy to deal with."

She laughed, "First of all, not every male in his right mind is vying for my attention. Secondly, when have I ever let on that I'd be remotely interested in any of them? And finally, all I really want is you to just be you; whoever that may be. I'd hate to fall for a man, only to realize that he's not really the person I believed he was." She's become more serious as she'd spoken.

Troy had simply listened as she'd given away a piece of her fears. "What happened to you, Gabriella? Who lied to you?"

She looked far off into the past for a moment, but then quickly returned. She shook her head gently. "Those are not matters for tonight. Should these dates continue, perhaps we'll cover that another night. But, tonight is for romance, which you have designed and executed flawlessly until my glum comment. So, back to the sweet present of you and I here in this spectacularly beautiful place."

As if it emphasize her statement the evening lights kicked on as the sun set in the background. A soft piece of violin music drifted out to them from inside the restaurant. Troy held out a hand and began to dance her around the patio to the gentle, soft music. Unbeknownst to the lovers, the people inside the restaurant sat smiling at the young couple outside playing out a scene worthy of an old black and white love story.


	6. SD, Part Two

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 6 – SD, Part Two

Troy spread the blanket out along the grass. The amphitheater was a series of riser-like, long, semi-circle grassy knolls where people could and currently were filling spaces with blankets or lawn chairs and picnic baskets. The stage down below all the cascading levels was black and lit with stage lighting. Because it was dark, the natural surroundings set the staging that much more. There were natural sounds that mixed with the typical audience sounds for a truly magnificent feel. Gabriella couldn't help but wonder what Shakespeare would think of this kind of performance of his pieces.

The crowd began to hush as a young man stepped out front of the curtains. "And on this day in Messina…"

A young woman obviously playing Beatrice began reading from a book to her companions sitting about a "grassy knoll" on stage. Gabriella smiled as she relaxed back against Troy's shoulder. She sat with her legs bent out to the side of her as she leaned closer to Troy with her back against his firm body.

Troy sat leaning on his arm that was extended behind her back. He also had his legs bent to the side of him. He was thoroughly enjoying the warmth and the smell of her being so close. He hoped that at some point she'd let him hold her as they watched. At least, that had been his intention for not being lawn chairs, though he'd never admit it. He smiled as he watched some of the younger members of the troupe frolic about the stage.

* * *

"…Do you not love me?" Benedick's character questioned.

"Why no, no more than _reason_," the Beatrice character responded with attitude.

The crowd laughed. Gabriella turned to Troy, and quietly whispered into his ear, "You can plan every date from now on!" She smiled brightly, "This is amazing!"

Troy grinned and looked down into her shining eyes. "God, a guy could fall for those beautiful expressions you have."

She giggled, rolled her eyes, and turned back to watch the play unfold.

Troy just watched her though. She was entranced in the play. He saw her mouth a few of the words as the actors repeated them. He grinned and couldn't help the urge to brush a few loose curls back from her face. He watched softly as she turned around as his hand came into contact with her hair. The look of pure pleasure on her face melted him again. She didn't know it, but he'd do anything in the world to see that look of pleasure from her again. He'd go anywhere, do anything, just to catch a glimpse. He brushed a kiss to her cheek and thought to himself that he was in too deep already. Two dates and he was thinking too intensely already. But, the soft, adoring expression she showed him after the sweet kiss melted away any fear that idea had begun to conjure. She had him and he was perfectly okay with that.

Gabriella turned back around to face the fantastic rendition of Much Ado About Nothing happening in front of her. She couldn't believe she'd lived in this town for 3 years and not managed to find out about this! She felt like a school girl just finding a new passion. The cast was unbelievable! They had obviously studied for some time in order to have this down so flawlessly and so charismatically. She wanted to turn around and kiss Troy for introducing her to this wondrous find.

Then her mind turned to Troy. Troy, the man who had been asking and asking and asking for a date had turned out to be the best date she'd ever had! She had known he'd have a few tricks up his sleeve, but he couldn't have designed a better evening if he had read her journal and studied her psychologically for years. Granted she was a sweet romantic at heart and she'd told him as much, but honestly, it was perfect.

She clapped whole-heartedly as the production came to an end. She cheered for the actors as they bowed. She turned to Troy as they stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so tightly. She was grinning from ear-to-ear. "This was—They were fantastic! Just truly fabulous! Extraordinary! Unbelievably well done! I cannot believe that I didn't know this was happening in my own town! This was—"

Troy smiled brightly as he watched her search for words, "Magnanimous?"

She laughed a hearty, full-throated laugh, "Yes!"

He laughed lightly at her child-like reverie. "I'm incredibly glad you enjoyed it, but I have one more surprise if you can stand it?"

She just looked at him with wide eyes as if in awe. "What?"

He smiled and took her hand. He began leading her down to the staging area. As they walked up to the stage one of the young men looked up at them and started to get between them and the back stage entrance. Then upon recognizing Troy the young moved to the side with a much brighter look on his face. "Hey, Professor Bolton! How's it going?"

Troy smiled gently, "Quite well actually. The show was spectacular, Marvin."

Gabriella looked at Troy in awe. "Did he just call you, Professor?"

Troy met her eye, "It's just a nickname. I don't have a PhD, so I could never actually be a full-fledge professor. But, I can teach a few classes with my Masters."

She stood still and in awe of the man in front of her. "You teach here as well?"

He smiled, "Just an evening course in spring and a couple of evening and weekend courses during fall semester. It's not a full time job for me. Just another way I keep up my Shakespearean habit." He smiled, "Plus, it's a lot of fun most of the time."

She felt her lips slowly separate as her jaw began to slip toward the floor. "You're—You're—"

He smiled sheepishly, "Weird? A freak? Sweet?"

She grinned slowly with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. All she could think was, _THE MAN OF MY DREAMS! _ Instead, she softly said, "Planning the next date too!"

He let out a heavy breath he hadn't realized that his lungs had been burning with. He smiled and shook his head, "We had an agreement, remember? You plan the next two." He smiled wider and brushed another kiss along her cheek and a second to the edge of her jaw. "Besides, a man can only spoil beautiful women so much before they become immune to his few fleeting charms. I can't waste everything I have too early."

She laughed softly in his ear. "I doubt a man like you ever truly runs out of cards up your sleeve, Monsieur Bolton."

Troy smiled against her cheek. "Let's hope not. I'd hate to lose your attention now."

She smiled as she looked back into his eyes. "I'd say you've captured it quite well, given my obvious enthusiasm tonight."

He nodded, "I like that obvious enthusiasm. It looks incredible on a woman as beautiful as you."

She chuckled, "You—" she pointed a finger at him in a teasingly accusing way, "You are too good to be true."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not." His smirk faded though and some past memory invaded his expression.

She knew the look. She'd worn it herself. She stayed quiet to see if he'd tell her, or lead her on. She softly acquiesced when he led her back stage and began introducing her to the cast. They had a lovely time talking to the actors and director. She was led out onto the stage and allowed to look around at the sets. She smiled and talked to the young people. She was genuinely enjoying the company. She met eyes with Troy again and couldn't help but love the sweet look in his eyes. Still all the way up to the end of the date, as Troy walked her up to her door, the back of her mind wondered what shadow of past relationships had flashed across his eyes earlier. She stopped at the door. "Oh, wait! My car is at—"

Troy smirked and pointed over to the row behind where he'd parked in her parking lot.

Her eyes widened. "How did-?"

He smiled, "I might have tipped the valet generously to be sure you're vehicle was parked in a prime location."

She laughed and looked at him. "You thought of everything."

He shook his head, "I really wanted to impress you."

She raised her eyebrows. "This was the absolutely perfect date, Troy. Thank you soooo much!"

He smiled and looked back at her. "Tell me one thing before you go?"

She nodded, "I believe you've earned the answer to a question."

He smiled, "What is your cell phone number?"

She laughed, and playing along with the school girl she was feeling like, she pulled a pen from her clutch. She turned his hand over palm facing upward. As they both giggled about the situation, she wrote her phone number on his hand. "That's it."

He smiled brightly. "I like it." He looked down at the number and memorized it immediately. "Can I call you some time?"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "It should be very soon, Troy."

He smiled wider. "Yes, ma'am. Anything you say."

She giggled, "Well, then, perhaps…" She shied away.

Troy met her forehead with his. Softly he whispered, "What?"

She bit her lip and looked at him hesitantly, "A kiss?"

He laughed, "That's what you want? Just a kiss? Why would you be afraid to ask for kiss?" He shook his head, "No, don't answer that…here." He leaned forward placing one hand at her waist and the other brushing through her hair. He pressed his lips to hers, once, twice, a third time. Then he took a chance. He moved in closer and wrapped her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and gently slipped his tongue along her bottom lip. When she granted him entrance, he slid his tongue into her mouth and explored. His hands gripped her body a bit tighter as he closed in the space between them. Were she any other woman, he would have attempted to gain access to her apartment so that he could enjoy her body further, but she was special. He knew already that she was special and he knew that he had to take this slower than he wanted.

He broke from the kiss and immediately stepped back. He was obviously still heated. It had to be obvious that he was trying desperately to contain his passion for her. He looked to the ground trying to think of anything, but having her back in his arms. They both were breathing heavily. He glanced up at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The lust she was feeling had darkened them to a deep, intense shade that was almost black. He caved into his desires and moved back to her, pulling her back to him as he moved.

Their lips came together again, her lips instantly opening for him. He was lightly pulling at her clothes as he moved them back against the door. He had her pinned, but she was pushing up to him just as much as he was pushing down to her. He ran his hands up her back at the same time. Then his strong hands came up to her face and held her in front on him for a moment. He looked at her with longing. "I have to go, or I'm not going to be able to stop." He started to take another breath. "Oh, Gabriella…"

She pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. "Go, if you need to."

He nodded and kissed her again before turning and leaving. He glanced back at her a couple of times before he made it to his truck. Safely behind the stirring wheel, he waved to her and blew her a kiss. He saw her smile and enter her apartment. Once her door was closed, he started the truck and left. He'd wanted so much more than that kiss, but for now that kiss had been passionate enough to know there were definite sparks between them. He smiled as he drove. He could still feel where she'd clung to him and the phantom of her lips on his was enough to excite him even now. He needed a cold shower desperately.


	7. Follow Up

Chapter 7 – Follow-up

Chad dribbled the basketball and took another shot. He shook his head as he missed again. He rolled his head in a wide circle to stretch his muscles, but nothing seemed to be working today. He remembered when he and Taylor met. She was so passionate about everything he hated and he couldn't understand how she could be passive about everything he was actually good at. Now, twelve years later, he couldn't remember why he had changed his mind about her. At some point, he'd gone from picking on her to trying to get her approval. He shook his head again and took another shot that bricked off the rim.

* * *

Troy whistled his way into the hallway. He smiled to himself as he glanced at her room that was still dark with the door closed. Almost no one was here as early as he and Chad were. They worked out and got ready for school here. They'd done it when they were in basketball and his dad was coaching the team. Jack had refused to drive back and forth every morning and so the two boys, who'd been best friends since before they could remember, had started bringing bags to school that were their morning bag. They hid them in the coach's office now, just as they had ten years ago. The difference was the office belonged to Chad now.

* * *

Taylor smacked her alarm. She refused to open her eyes and see the other side of her bed empty. She felt tears fill her still closed eyes. He wasn't here. She knew he wasn't. She didn't look. She simply rolled out and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Gabriella felt her smile begin even before she was fully conscious. She opened her eyes and felt like the world was the most amazingly beautiful place ever. She had never in her entire life been so excited to get to school in the morning. Gabriella had always been insanely diligent, but never a morning person. This morning, she didn't even need her coffee to be giddy and happy at an hour when she was almost never awake.

* * *

Chad palmed the ball and looked at his hand for a moment. He couldn't understand what was going to happen now. She'd thrown her threats at him and he'd refused bow down to them. He knew there'd be consequences. Taylor was a vice principal; she lived by consequences for actions she disliked. Still Chad had refused to be treated like one of her students. He'd refused to be punished because he did something she didn't like. He was a grown man. He'd make his own damn decisions.

Troy jogged into the gym and then began his laps. He was smiling even as his body ached out its dispproval of his current actions. He heard Chad dribbling the ball and then he heard the shot. Troy recognized a brick without looking. Then he heard his best friend cuss in more ways than he could count, which was saying something since they'd once held a cussing contest and Chad had known cuss words in four languages for a total of like 23 words to Troy's 9 in English. Troy stopped jogging and looked at his friend, watching until he felt Chad was done for the moment.

* * *

Taylor cried her way through her shower. She dressed and cleared her face of the tears. She began her make-up and put on her professional badass face, as Chad had once called her stern features. She frowned as her lip quivered, but she recovered her composure after few deep breaths and proceeded to get ready and drive herself into work. She saw his car outside the gym. She saw Troy's old beat up truck that he'd been driving since high school. She bit her lip and continued on around to the faculty lot before parking next to Gabriella's sensible four door Honda hybrid.

Gabriella got out of her car and grinned over at Taylor, "OMG! Friday night was perfect, Tay! And, he called on Saturday! We're getting together for a little while this evening and then I'm planning a 'real' date for Friday! I cannot even—" She stopped and looked at Taylor. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Taylor buried her face in her hands. She heard Gabriella's hurried steps circle her car and then felt her arms wrap around her friend.

"Oh Tay! What is it? Talk to me, sweetheart."

Taylor gathered herself. Her make-up would be ruined. She turned to conceal her appearance between her and Gabriella. "Oh God, Gabi. I—I don't know what to do."

* * *

Troy quietly walked up toward the court. "So, I have a feeling today's not gonna go like usual then?"

Chad glared at him and then turned and launched the ball at the bleachers. "DAMN IT!" He bent down and braced himself with his hands on his knees. "She won't stop trying to control me!"

Troy knew immediately that he'd been too caught up in Gabriella to see the storm brewing for his best friend. "That's kind of Taylor's MO, isn't it?"

Chad glared at his best friend again. "At first it was cute. Then she was the greatest thing ever because she was the only one who could keep me on track. Now—Now! DAMN IT! Now, it's just insane! I'm a grown goddamned man! She does not have to tell me when the hell to go to the damn bathroom!"

Troy chuckled, but stifled his laughter. He had a hard time seeing anyone as capable of telling Chad when and where to do anything. Chad had always been the free spirit of all of them growing up. He'd been the one who lived in his own time zone. He completed things when he was ready. He played ball all the time and filled everything and everyone else, except Troy, in between his ball playing. Hell the man had chosen a career based on his ability and opportunities to play basketball!

"T, she's running me into the ground! I love her, whatever her crazy bitch tendencies are, I love her! But, damn it! I need to breathe! I need to decide when I want to come to bed! I need to decide when I want to leave in the damn morning! I want—I want to decide when I'm FUCKING READY TO HAVE A KID!"

Troy's eyebrows rose quickly. "Wait, what?"

Chad shook his head. "She's been on this kick. She wants a baby. NO, it's not that she wants a baby. It's that she keeps hounding me about it being the right time for us to have a kid. How we're not getting any younger and she can fit one into her career right now, but there's no guarantee of that later on in life."

Troy felt an ache in his chest. "Man, wow…" He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed nervously at his neck.

Chad looked up at him. "Hey, I'm sorry man. I know this isn't exactly your thing. I've been trying not to bring it up." Chad looked apologetic. "Dude, you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out or something."

Troy looked up, "No, I'm just a little nauseated." He walked over and patted Chad on the back. "Talk to me, man."

Chad sighed and shook his head, "It's just a lot. I don't know that I want a kid, much less right now. You know?"

Troy nodded, "We all know I wasn't ready." He frowned, "Just," he rubbed the back of his neck again, "don't make my mistake, man. Don't lose her because you're scared."

Chad looked at him. He raised his fist and waited for Troy to return the gesture. "Man, none of us would have been ready back then."

Troy bumped fists with Chad and nodded, "Still, you and Tay have been at odds for a little while now. Is this what's been up?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah."

Troy sighed, "Man, you've got to talk to her."

Chad looked at the ball in his hands. "Why do I feel like I have to give up being me for her to have a kid?"

Troy chuckled, "Man, come on. How many NBA superstars have kids, dude? Look at it this way, you'll get to coach your kids in little league basketball just like my dad and your dad did. You get to see them shoot their first shot. You'll get to see them score their first basket. You get to teach them everything you know about your favorite game in the world."

Chad chuckled and looked at him. "Yeah, but who's gonna keep you from going off the rails, dude?"

Troy smiled, "Like Taylor would ever really let me get too far gone." They both laughed and agreed.

* * *

Taylor cried into Gabriella's shoulder. After a few minutes she regained the ability to breathe. "I told him," she wiped her face and sniffled, "that I wanted a baby. I—" She whimpered.

Gabriella rubbed her arm, "Go on."

"I told him that it was a good time. That I didn't know what my schedule would be like once I moved up or decided to run for superintendent."

Gabriella sighed, "Let me guess, he said he didn't want one right now."

Taylor let the fresh wave of sob flow for a second, "No. He—he didn't say anything. He just sat there like I hadn't said a thing. Then," she weeped a bit more, "he just went up to bed without me. He never even spoke to me. Then I got pissed. So, I went up and I yelled at him for being so callous with our future, but he still ignored me. He set his bag on the bed getting ready to come in here early this morning just like he always does and I told him that he cared more about Troy than he did me. That pissed him off enough to get a reaction. He spun on me and told me that I knew how much he loved me and that was the only reason he was still there." She whimpered and then let her knees fold as she slid down the side of the car. "He said," she whimpered, "he said—"

Gabriella hugged her close. "Shh…"

Taylor cried through a choking sob, "He said that he needed to make his own decisions."

Gabriella gasped. "Oh Taylor, sweetheart. It was just the heat of the moment. You know how Chad is. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that! Oh, Tay. That man wouldn't know what to do without you. He can't find his shoes without you."

Taylor whimpered, "He found his shoes this morning just fine." And, she was crying again.

Gabriella held her friend for a few moments. Then she started wiping the tears away. "Taylor, take a deep breath. We're going to go to the women's room and fix your make up. And then, we're going to get to the bottom of this."

Taylor looked up at her. "That's exactly what I said to you…"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes it is. You were right then, and I'm right now."

Taylor just looked at her with compassionate eyes, "But, Gabs you still regret…"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I will not let you end up like me. I will not let you make my same mistakes. Chad is a good man, Taylor, but I will not let him make a fool of you."

Taylor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right." She stood up and straightened her outfit, grabbed her bag, and took Gabriella's outstretched hand. "Let's go straight to him. He can see what he's caused. I know what I want in my future. He needs to man up to the reality of what I really want and who I really am."

Gabriella smiled, "That's my girl."

* * *

Troy and Chad were walking toward the gym doors to head to find the two women who came storming through them as they were three steps away. Troy actually took a step back. Chad just stopped and raised his eyebrows. There was absolutely no mistaking that either woman was a cowering, blubbering fool.

Chad raised his hands. "Baby, before you lay into me—"

Taylor looked him directly in the eye, "I want a child. I want a baby with you, Chad. I know I didn't ask you if you were ready. I'm sorry that I didn't think before I spoke and just told you how I feel, but I honestly thought we were at least close to the same page on this. I love you, you damn fool. I love you and I will not lose out on the possibility of a family. I can't be someone I'm not. You've always known that I wanted a lot of things and that timing would always be crucial—"

Chad took a step toward her. "Tay, it's not about that. I just needed a second to think, baby. I needed a chance to think about what you said and decide for myself how and when and if I were even ready. Let's face it, short of the craziness with Marci and Troy senior year, I have no experience with kids or pregnancies of any kind, babe. I'm scared, Taylor! I'm supposed to be the man in this situation and I'm scared!"

Taylor stroked his cheek. "Oh Chad. Baby, we're in this together. You don't have to be afraid. I'm always here with you."

Chad wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know that logically, but with the big stuff I have to take my time to decide. You've always just bulled on through any obstacle and this time, baby, I felt like I was the obstacle to what you wanted and you were gonna just bull through me."

Taylor wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I never meant to make you feel that way."

Troy looked at Gabriella. Chad's comment had simply gone by between Chad and Taylor, but Gabriella's eyes had shown confusion. Now, he wondered if he had the balls to come clean. Friday night she'd told him that she wanted to know him as he really was. She'd let his ghosts fly through his eyes without questioning. But, now, she had an idea of what, or moreover, who to ask about. He looked her in the eyes and reached out his hand.

Gabriella hesitantly took his offered hand and they softly walked to the bleachers to give Chad and Taylor some space. Troy sat her down and looked down at her with torture-filled eyes. "Uh, so, you heard Chad say—"

"Troy, stop pacing. Just sit down and talk to me."

Troy stopped and looked into her eyes. "I need to tell you something before we go any further."

Inside his mind was screaming to shut up. His internal voice warned him that she'd walk away from him, that he'd lose her if he told her the truth now. But, she needed to know. "Uh, when Taylor and Chad and I were seniors here, I was the star basketball player. I was a young, stupid, ridiculous hotshot. I had this girlfriend named Marci. Just before the end of our basketball season she got pregnant. I freaked out when she told me. I had plans. I was going to U of A with Chad and then we were gonna go on to the NBA. I couldn't be a dad. I flew off the handle. She ran out and I came back here and played my game. I told Chad after the game. I told him that I was gonna have to give up my scholarship and probably marry her or something."

He paused and looked up at Gabriella. Then he continued, "When we got to school the next morning her best friend came up and hit me. She was a crying fit. One of their other friends told us that Marci had run away during our game that even her parents had been at the night before. She said that Marci had said something about giving the baby up for adoption."

Troy's tears returned. He hadn't told anyone this story in a long time. "To make a long story short, ten months later, her mom called my mom and said that the hospital had called to say that Marci had had a little boy and that she had died in delivery. Her parents had decided to go through with the adoption that she had set up before she went into labor. They wanted to know if I wanted to declare myself the father because Marci hadn't and that I still had the right if I wanted to. I was young and stupid and in a world of pain and scared. I let my son be adopted by someone else. The records were sealed and I didn't understand at the time, but that meant that I'd never see my little boy. I lost any chance at being with my son."

He sat on the bottom bleacher and bent over. He cried as he buried his face in his hands. He wiped the tears and leaned up and looked out at the basketball court. "That was the last time I ever played basketball for a team. Chad and I play a little now and then. We still meet up with a couple of friends once in a while, but I gave up my basketball scholarship and took one in theater. Ms. Darbus convinced me to try something new. I loved it. I still do, but I'd take a day with my son over the theater or basketball any day."

Gabriella felt the tears flowing down her face. "So, when Chad said that he was scared, he was referring to…"

Troy nodded, "My chaos. That's why he tells me I'm addicted to theater."

Gabriella moved down beside Troy. She was obviously in shock, but she wiped a few of his tears from his face. "That's what you meant when you told me you weren't too good to be true."

He nodded. "It was my fault. The whole damn thing. I was the one who didn't wear a condom. I was the one who screamed at her making her run off. I was the one who gave up the right to my son. It was my fault. And, I pay for it every day. I think about them, both of them, every damn day. I ruined her life and I lost him."

Gabriella held Troy as he cried tears that she was sure he needed to cry. "The past may be the past, but sometimes it can bite with the force of the present."

He looked up at her. "I don't know that one."

She smiled, "I'll explain it to you another time."

Troy was shocked that she was still talking to him, much less holding him. He'd told her his sin. He'd told her his greatest wrong. "Gabriella?"

She looked into his eyes, "Yeah?"

"If you never wanted to see me again, I'd understand. I know that I'm not the great guy I was making myself out to be. I just—" he sighed, "I just wanted—"

She smiled, "You need to be loved just like everyone else, Troy. Besides, I'm not as flawless as you seem to think."

He just looked at her.

She sighed and looked up at the clock. "OH GOD! The first bell's gonna ring in three minutes!"

Troy sighed heavily, "Shit!" Troy wiped his face and looked down at his appearance. "I need to change fast!"

She smiled at him. He was so caught off guard that she was able to pull on his arm and he bent down where she led him. She slipped a kiss onto his lips. "We'll talk more later, but don't give up on me, okay?"

Troy looked at her confused. "It should be the other way around, Gabriella. I should be asking you to have faith in me after everything I just said."

She smiled very sadly. "You're not the only one with flaws and mistakes in their past. I'll explain later."

Troy kissed her again, "There's nothing you could tell me that would make me run. Not now, Gabriella."

She met his eyes, "I hope not."

He kissed her again as the first bell rang. He pulled back and darted for the locker rooms.

She turned and saw Chad standing there nearly frozen. "Where's Tay, Chad?"

He nodded toward the doors. In a very lethargic voice he said, "Women's…Did Troy just…?"

Gabriella nodded, "Now it's my turn to tell him about freshman year."

Chad's eyes bulged out of his head. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I told him Friday night that I'd hate to fall for someone and then find out they're someone different. It's only fair for me to be honest with him."

Chad swallowed hard. "Okay. Just—Gabs, he's never really been the same since Marci. In the last few weeks with you, he's been more like himself than I can remember. Just don't be surprised if he needs little time to deal with all of this."

She smiled, "Tell me one thing, Chad."

Chad nodded.

"Is he a good man?"

Chad smiled, "Yeah. He made some mistakes when he was young and they've cost him dearly. But, he's learned from them, Gabs. He's become a really amazing man. I wouldn't trust you with just anybody. Taylor would kill me for letting you get hurt." They both chuckled and then the five minute warning bell rang and they both darted for their rooms.


	8. Her Story

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 8 – Her Story

Needless to say it was an excruciatingly long day for everyone involved in the morning's festivities. Troy had gone for an extra run after classes. He'd canceled play practice for today. When he got back to his apartment, he got a shower, and then decided it was time to be a man and call Gabriella. He picked up his phone and texted her. _R u still willing 2 talk 2 me?_

A few minutes later he was shocked to get a text back, _Forget talking, just come over here please._

Troy debated while his mind conjured every worst case scenario. Ultimately, he needed to know where they stood. So, he got in his truck and drove over to her apartment. He was met by a note taped to the door. "Come in. The pizza's on the table. There's beer and wine in the fridge. Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a few minutes. Just grabbing a shower." He smiled and let himself inside her apartment.

It was clean. She had everything organized and straightened. She had a small love seat to one side and a matching couch with a table perpendicular to the love seat and parallel to the couch. He walked through the living room to a small dining room with kitchen attached. The pizza was on the table and he did, in fact, find his favorite kind of beer in the refrigerator and it was cold. He grabbed one and a plate that had been sitting next to the pizza. He dished out a couple of slices of pepperoni and black olive to his plate. He'd smiled when he realized she'd gotten one pizza split in half. The same set of toppings as they'd each had on their own pizza on their first date. Her voice drew him out of his reverie.

"Seems I've grown rather fond of you. You know, sharing a pizza with you and all." She smirked and let her towel covered body shock him. Her hair was pulled up in another towel. She wasn't showing anything greater than a strapless dress would, but she enjoyed his reaction none the less. She walked into the kitchen and refilled her wine glass. "I'm just going to get dressed." She kissed his cheek as she passed by him. He was still frozen in place. "I'll just be a minute."

He nodded, but he realized that she'd disappeared into the back bedroom a few minutes ago. A smile graced his lips. That was the best shock he'd had in years and he hadn't even been allowed to truly view anything. "God, she's beautiful." He shook his head and picked up his beer. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his beer on a coaster on the table and his pizza plate on his lap.

When she came back, she got a couple of slices of Margarita pizza and put her wine glass on the coaster he'd left next to his beer. She smiled at him and sat down on the other end of the couch. She curled her feet up underneath her. She sighed, "So, I owe you tit-for-tat."

He looked at her confused, "You don't owe me anything. If anything, I owe you for being so calm with me."

Gabriella shook her head. She sat her pizza plate in front of her on the cushion between them. She began to pick at her food. "You're honesty this morning left us on not so equal footing."

He felt his stomach flip. This was it. She was breaking up with him. He'd lost her this morning. _Damn it._

She sighed heavily. "See when I was a freshman in college, Taylor and I were roommates. For the first time in my life I had to work for my grades and I was actually around people who worked at least as hard as I did. It all started to get to me by the end of spring semester. There was the frat guy who'd been hitting on me mercilessly for months. He'd invite me to every party and teased me sexually every day. At first I thought he was trying to make fun of me, but then Taylor explained that Chad had been that way too. She told me that he was hitting on me. So, I finally caved and I agreed to go to a party that weekend. I went and needless to say, I got very, very drunk. I was young and stupid and I let myself get into a bad situation, because I didn't know what I was doing. I vaguely remember having sex with the guy and then hearing him cheer loudly as he told everyone in the hallway that he'd just gotten the school prude."

Troy tried to reach for her, but she pulled away.

"A few weeks later, I couldn't keep anything down."

Troy just looked at her, "Oh, Gabriella…"

She put her hand over her face. "I got a test and it was positive. I went to the campus clinic and they confirmed. So, I went to him. I didn't want to. I was furious with him and completely embarrassed. I felt like a little teenage high school girl compared to him. But, it was a baby and I needed to suck it up. So, I went. Taylor gave me a pep talk and I walked in and told him. He laughed at me. He told me that it wasn't his. He said that he distinctly remembered me sleeping with like three of his frat brothers that night. He said he knew I had because they'd told him about it. So, obviously it wasn't his. He said he worn a condom, but he didn't. I know he didn't. And I didn't sleep with anyone else. I know, because he was the only guy I'd had sex with since I'd left home."

Her tears were flowing now, but her hands had moved back down to where her pant legs were a little frayed. "So, I went to planned parenthood. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell my mom. I was mortified and I felt so alone. So, I asked them about having an abortion. They explained a bunch of things to me. They tried really hard to help me make the best decision, but once I got it in my head that I could do it, I wouldn't listen to anything anyone said. I had it done. Then, I laid in my dorm room and cried for two weeks. Taylor was the only thing that got me through it. She literally picked me up out of bed and walked me to my finals. She would feed me and make me drink a bottle of water every day. I was a mess. Then summer came and I didn't know what to do with myself. So, Taylor brought over this huge reading list. We went through all the classics that summer. Shakespeare became my refuge. It was complex enough that I had to think, but entertaining enough that I was interested in the story."

Troy moved her plate and pulled her into his arms. He felt her resist at first, but she finally curled into his lap and bawled for a little while. After a few minutes, she said to him, "I've never regretted anything the way I regretted that one decision."

He nodded, "I know exactly what you mean." He kissed her forehead and held her to him. They laid there together for an hour or so, talking occasionally, but mostly just holding one another.

* * *

He kissed her temple and pulled her a little closer. They were both stretched out across her couch now. "You want to know why I came over tonight?"

She just looked up at him.

"I was afraid of losing you. I had to know if I still had a chance at being with you after I had told you what I'd done."

She ran her hand over his chest. "How could I fault you? At least your son is still out there with a good family."

He shook his head. "That wasn't my doing. She did that and I thank her every day for making that decision. I just wish that I could know him. Hell, I wish that I could be the father he deserved."

Gabriella traced her finger tip over his cheek. "Troy, don't wish your life away. He's in a good home and you know she would've chosen people who could love him and take care of him. Besides from the sounds of things, her parents looked into it as well. There were people looking out for him even when you weren't capable."

He nodded, "You're right. I know you're right. I just…I can't help but be angry with myself."

Gabriella nodded, "I know that feeling."

He looked down at her, "You did that only thing you thought you could. You want to know who I'm mad at in your situation?"

She buried her face in his chest.

"That bastard. I'd like to get my hands on him. He's the one who deserves to feel the pain of that loss. He's the one who deserves a beating for the scars he left you with." He looked down into her tear stained face, "He's the one who left you feeling like you don't matter and like men don't see you, isn't he?"

She nodded and tried to hold back a few more tears.

Troy squeezed her shoulders. "He was a fool, baby, a fool of mass proportion."

* * *

She let him hold her. It felt good. Being with him felt good. Today had been so draining. It had been so emotional. She'd faced Taylor's fears and Troy's fears and now her own fears. She felt empty and drained. "Troy?"

He kissed her hair. "Yeah, baby?"

She sighed, "Would you—" She couldn't find the words.

He looked down into her eyes, "What's wrong, baby?"

She swallowed, "Could you stay with me tonight? I don't mean—I just—"

He cupped her face with his hand and met her sad eyes with his own pain filled ones. "You need me to hold you?"

She nodded, "Yes. Please."

He nodded, "If that's what you need, Gabriella, then that is exactly what I will do. Besides," he smiled just a little bit, "holding you helps me heal too."

She smiled too as another tear rolled along her skin. She sighed heavily, "Oh, I have such a headache! I haven't cried this much in a long time. Of course, I haven't exactly told anyone in a long time either."

He nodded to her, "I tried to tell a couple of different women that I dated, but it always became weird. So, I stopped telling anyone about it. I told myself that I'd tell a woman when I knew she was the one I needed to be with forever."

She smiled at him, "So, you're saying we're still on for Friday night even after all of this?"

He smiled too, "If you still want me, I'm all yours, baby."

She nodded, "You don't know how much of a relief that is."

He held her to him and kissed her hair again. "Oh Gabriella, you don't know how much you mean to me."


	9. Back to Life

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 9 – Back to Life

The next morning Troy's eyes fluttered open a little later than usual. He brought a hand up to rub his face. As he did, he realized there was a weight leaning back against his chest. His eyes opened and he looked around. It took a second for him to realize he was still at Gabriella's apartment. He'd stayed with her last night. And just like he'd promised her he would do, he'd held her through the night. Now, it was morning, well that was if you counted dawn as morning and not just really late at night.

Troy looked at her lying there. She had her back to his chest. If he remembered correctly they had fallen asleep on their sides. He'd been spooning her. His body had fit perfectly behind hers. She had tucked in smoothly and softly against his body. It felt like puzzle pieces when you finally figured out which two connected to make the picture start to take shape.

Troy looked down at her now and brushed a few strands of hair away. He adored her during the day at school, but seeing her like this…she was like a sleeping beauty. She had no stress or frustration showing on her face. She had no worries or pain there either. She was at peace and he wanted to believe that it was as much his presence as the sleep that made her look that way. He was sure he was fooling himself, but he needed to believe that he could still make her feel good.

Gabriella stirred a little. She turned back to see him watching her. In a very groggy voice she said, "Hey."

He smiled at her sleepiness. Then he replied, "Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled and shook her head. She rolled so that she was on her stomach. "Not yet. Maybe in a couple of hours. But definitely not when I first wake up."

He laughed, "Are you kidding? I was just lying here watching you sleep and I have to say, you are the most ridiculously beautiful woman I've ever met. No one measures up to you when you're asleep. There's something so serene about your face when you're resting."

She shook her head, "Usually I sleep like crap. That's the best night's sleep I've had in probably two years."

He smiled, "If you say it's just because of me…"

She laughed, "Truthfully, it was because of you. I know it was, because I woke up a few times and each time I was able to get right back to sleep because I could feel your arms around my body. I felt safe instead of just sad. That's why I slept so well, because you were here with me."

He smiled against his will. It was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. "Glad I could be of service. I'm available anytime after about 10 pm for your comforting needs," he joked.

She just looked at him with a playful expression. "Don't get too comfortable in my bed, Wildcat."

He chuckled, "Wildcat?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you were a wildcat at one time. In fact, according to you and that really old picture in the front of the school, you were THE wildcat at one time."

He laughed. He hadn't looked at that old display case in years. "Yeah, I guess it does say that, doesn't it?"

She nodded, "So, I call you Wildcat."

He made a face that told her he was alright with the nickname. Then he said, "I'm fine with you calling me Wildcat, as long as you call me YOUR Wildcat. I wanna be your man."

She smiled, "Ah holding out on the hefty questions until I'm groggy. Nice strategy, Bolton."

He shook his head, "I'm serious." He looked her in the eye, "Are we together?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Exclusively, you mean?"

He nodded.

She took a moment to think. Then she looked at him again. "Is that what you want?"

He nodded silently again.

She smiled, "Then I'm good with that."

He let a small smile spread across his face. "Great. In that case, I need to go."

She looked at him with astonishment all over her face. "What? Seriously?"

He smiled as he ducked his head back into his t-shirt. "Well, it's already 5:30 and I gotta get back to my place, grab my bag and get to the school by 6 if I want to get a workout in with Chad. And after everything yesterday, you know he's going to need guy time."

She let her head drop down onto the pillows. "Sad, but true. Alright, but you're only allowed to leave me on one condition."

Troy grabbed his keys and wallet from her nightstand and then leaned down over her. "Yes, my dear. What condition would that be?"

She moved slowly so that she could look up at him. "I need a kiss. I know neither of us has—"

His lips crashed down onto hers as he climbed back onto the bed and directly over the top of her. He was still on his hands and knees, but she was between them. He let her lips go and dropped right back into another kiss. His lips massaged hers with a mixture of tenderness and fierce need. Eventually he leaned back and moved so that his face hung directly over hers. "Was that satisfactory, Miss Montez? Or do you need another copy of my homework?"

She laughed, "You can give me another copy of those any time you like, Mr. Bolton."

He smiled sensually, "Don't tempt me, baby. I'd love nothing more than to slide back into this bed with you and let my hands—" He looked at the clock on the nightstand, "Shit!" He began talking very quickly. "I gotta go like now. I love you. I'll see you at school." He dropped a very quick peck onto her lips. "Bye, sweetie!" He said as he was halfway out the bedroom door.

She heard him make it to the front door. Then it seemed like he stood there for a moment before he actually went through it and left for the morning. She smiled down into her pillows. She was so excited she actually started kicking the mattress as she squealed into her pillow.

* * *

Troy jogged into the gym. "Sorry man! So sorry! I was late getting back to my place this morning and—"

Chad stopped moving, "Ah, man! Tell me you didn't go out and get some chick!"

Troy just looked at him, "Is that really what you think of me?"

Chad just looked at him, "You said you were really late getting back to your place this morning, right?"

Troy smiled, "Gabriella's, dude. I was at my girl's place last night."

Chad's eyebrows almost landed on his trimmed afro. "What? Wow! You work fast man!"

Troy smiled, "Nah, we just cuddled. She told me about freshman year last night. And, after me divulging my fiasco to her yesterday morning, we just needed to spend a little quiet time together. She asked me to stay and just hold her. So, I did."

Chad nodded, "Yeah, me and Tay made up last night." He smiled, "And, ya know, I've been thinking. We need to go check out the junior high basketball team this weekend. Why don't we go and see a couple games at our old little league gym, too? Besides, I was thinking that I know where to go if we have a little boy, but what if Taylor gets prego and it's a little girl? Do you even know if we have a league in this town for little girls? If there isn't one already, then I've got my work cut out for me."

Troy looked at him confused, "What?"

Chad looked at Troy as though he couldn't possibly understand why Troy hadn't been following his every word. "Well, if there isn't a little girls' league or the girls' can't play with the boys, then I have to start one and get it going large enough to make it reasonable for her when she gets big enough to play."

Troy laughed, "Oh, right. Of course, what was I thinking, or _not_ thinking as the case may be."

Chad nodded and turned to shoot the ball.

* * *

Gabriella smiled her way through her morning again. She kept going over the last things he'd said that morning. She wasn't even sure that he'd meant to say it, but he did. He'd said he loved her. She was grinning ear-to-ear. She kept berating herself for getting so excited over it, because it had to be premature. They hadn't even slept together yet.

She rolled her eyes at herself, _but sleeping together doesn't define love either. But, he said I love you! Oh my God!_ She got her coffee ready and got in her little car. She drove to the school with the intention of getting some grading done before classes started for the day. When she signed onto her computer at her desk, she saw that Taylor was already logged into the school's program, Chalkboard.

Gabriella put her bag on the other side of her chair and pulled out the large stack of printouts that required her attention this morning. She looked at the screen and saw Taylor's image pop up. Hey chica! How's it goin'?

Gabriella pulled her keyboard to her, Great! Troy stayed over last night.:-D

Taylor replied, OMG! Was he as good as he looks?

Gabriella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, It wasn't like that. He just held me. I told him about freshman year.

Gabriella wasn't surprised to see Taylor take several seconds before responding to that. Oh! How'd he take it?

Gabriella smiled, Better than I would have ever imagined. He's amazing, Tay.

To her surprise she heard his voice just as she pressed enter. She quickly minimized the conversation with Taylor and smiled at him. "Hey! Speak of the devil…"

He looked at her suspiciously. "What have I done?"

She laughed at his mockingly concerned look. "Nothing. I was just chatting with Tay."

Troy started acting as if he was trying to get to her computer to see what she had said.

Gabriella giggled as she lightly held on to his arms. "No, no!" She laughed a bit more as he bent down and placed a quick peck against her lips. "See you later?"

She nodded, "Hey, Troy?"

He turned as he stopped at her doorway, "Yeah, babe?"

She looked at him quizzically, "Did you mean it?"

He looked at her confused. "That I'd see you later? Yeah." He watched her for a moment. "Why do I get the feeling that's not what you're asking?"

She smirked, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled, "You don't even realize you said—"

Troy's face blushed, "You mean this morning?"

She bit her lower lip, "Really, you don't have to explain."

He turned and closed her door as he heard students beginning to troll the halls. He walked over to her and stroked his hands down her arms. "I—" he let out a heavy breath. "I didn't intend to say it. 'I love you' just kind of came out. I don't know if I meant it or not just yet. None the less, I don't doubt that I am very much beginning to fall in love with you, Gabriella. I'm not there yet. I wish I could just pretend that I am and not make you upset, but I have to be honest. I can't stand the thought of lying to you." He tried to look into her eyes, but she was avoiding him. They heard the first bell ring and the hallways flooded with students. He made one more attempt to see her eyes, but she still avoided him. She wasn't crying or screaming or pulling away from him. Still he'd have given a lot to know what she was thinking at that moment. "I have to go."

She nodded and folded her arms in front of her. "I'll see you later."

He smiled, but she still wouldn't look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to—"

"I know you didn't. It's okay, Troy."

He nodded and turned to go to his own room. He sighed. He remembered thinking once that Shakespeare's plays were always so full of ups and downs and people were always doing things that seemed stupid and the audience could sometimes almost be seen cringing because they knew that one statement would lead to chaos. He felt like that was the roll coaster type of ride that he and Gabriella were on. Still, he wouldn't change anything. He was happy with her, even if she wasn't so sure about his feelings for her. He knew that he was quickly falling for "the hot English teacher." He smirked as he strolled into his classroom.


	10. Mean What You Say

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 10 – Mean What You Say

It was Friday already. Somehow the week and flown by and everyone had gotten very wrapped up in their day-to-day activities. The four friends had exchanged pleasantries and each couple had managed at least a dinner or two with their respective partners, but no real time had been managed. That was how Troy found himself at Chad and Taylor's townhouse going through various film of an upcoming opponent. He and Chad had major concerns about the team they'd be facing in regionals next week and frankly, they'd taken over Taylor's living room with charts and strategies and even tonight they were arguing over the best approach to the other team's mammoth center.

Taylor after an hour of not being able to think over their acclamations had called Gabriella and begged admittance to her apartment. Gabriella had agreed and now Taylor sat in the relative peace and quiet of a woman's apartment. It was so drastically different from her place with Chad that she couldn't even figure out how she had gone from living like this with Gabriella to living like she did now with Chad, and sometimes Troy. She chuckled, "Gabi, don't ever let Troy move in here. Keep your own place forever! I'm telling you, they're both pigs!"

Gabriella chuckled as she sipped her hot tea while sitting at the kitchen bar on a nicely cushioned stool while grading papers. "I'll have to keep that in mind. Actually, that was something I wanted to talk about. Troy stayed over earlier this week. Nothing happened, I mean other than him just holding me. But, Tay, it felt so normal, so natural for me to wake up with him and see him rush out to meet with Chad as he does every morning. Then it seems like I haven't really gotten to see him all week. I'm concerned. You don't think he's avoiding me now, do you?"

Taylor laughed, "Here, we'll call my husband, he'll know. You want to know why? Because he and Troy have spent every waking moment bickering like an old married couple over the team's strategy for the game with West High."

Gabriella looked at her apprehensively, "You don't think he's just burying himself in coaching because he's avoiding me, do you?"

Taylor smiled and rubbed Gabriella's forearm. "Sweetheart, that man has it bad for you. Why are you worrying so much?"

Gabriella sighed heavily. "I haven't let anyone in this close is so long, Taylor. I'm afraid I don't know how to do it anymore. I'm afraid at every turn that I'm going to do something foolish and ruin everything. It's all too good to be true! We both have scars in the same area of life. We both love Shakespeare and teaching. We both have the same couple as our best friends. And that's another thing! Why didn't you introduce me to him sooner?"

Taylor laughed, "Truthfully, until maybe six months ago, I wouldn't have trusted him with you."

Gabriella looked at her quizzically. "What changed?"

Taylor sighed, "I don't know really. He just—" She looked off to the corner of the room as though staring into the past. "There was one afternoon when he was supposed to meet Chad at the park on the basketball courts. But, he never showed. That weekend he came over to grill with Chad and they talked for a long time outside. Chad wouldn't tell me everything, but he said that he hoped that maybe Troy could find some sense of peace now. After that, he stopped picking up the women who were WAY beneath his standards and starting just living again."

Gabriella wondered inside what could have happened that afternoon. She wondered if she should bring it up with him, or if it was still too soon for questions like that between them. She smiled at Taylor, "Well, thanks for bringing him in for Darbus. I don't even want to think about what my life would have been like without him, if only for the play!"

Taylor laughed, "Yeah, you got lucky on that one. When I offered the interim position to him, I said that I'd have you take over the play because he would have basketball coaching to do in the afternoons. He insisted that he be allowed to be the faculty sponsor for the play. He said he couldn't wait and that Chad ran practice without him all the time."

Gabriella laughed, "Wow in that case, REALLY thank you for bringing him in and not someone else."

* * *

Troy ran his hand through his hair. "But Chad, if we move Marcus to forward and Jameson to center, you're gonna loose 1/3 of the plays in our book! We can't cut that many options on the off chance that we throw the opposing coach for a loop!"

Chad eyed him, "Come on, man, this is basketball! We can switch back at any time!"

Troy sighed, "This just seems like a good way to confuse the boys right before a big game when they're gonna be dealing with big nerves as it is!"

Chad rolled his head down and around. His neck was killing him and Taylor had left, so he was without his favorite masseuse. "Alright, let's call it a night. I'm dying here."

Troy nodded, "Me too. Hey, what happened to Taylor earlier. I thought she was just running out to get something from the store or something."

Chad shook his head, "No idea. I'll check the fridge for a note. You want a beer or something?"

Troy shook his head, "Na, thanks anyway."

Chad walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled a pepsi out for himself and saw the note on the notepad. He read it out loud on his way back into the living room. "Heading to Gabi's. Call me when you're done. Love you, Tay."

Troy smiled, "Gabi's. God, that's exactly where I want to be right now."

Chad laughed, "Well then get the hell out of here, man. You obviously miss her."

Troy shook his head. "I don't know, dude. I screwed up earlier this week. That night I stayed over at her place. I was in a hurry to get out the door 'cause I slept too damn well with her right in that perfect spot. You know what I mean, when your girl just fits perfectly in your arms and you're both warm and…God, anyway, I said a couple of things and 'I love you' popped out of my mouth. I didn't even realize it until I got to her front door, but by then it would have been insane for me to go try to take it back, so I just left and came to meet up with you. But, she asked me about it later and I couldn't lie to her. So, I told her I didn't know if I meant it or not yet, but that I am definitely starting to fall in love with her. She got all disappointed, you know. Not the disappointed that she'll tell me or admit it. She just won't quite look me in the eye. She's been quiet all week. I think I really screwed up."

Chad laughed, "Man you should see yourself. You're all weepy like, 'oh no, I hurt my girl. Oh God, what do I do?'"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support, man."

Chad laughed some more. "Shit! She really has turned you into a girl!"

Troy shook his head, but laughed a little too. "I gotta get out of here." He grabbed his bag. "How the hell did you end up keeping Taylor all these years?"

Chad shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, dude."

Troy sighed, "I'm out. See ya."

Chad waved and Troy headed out through the front door to his old, beat up truck. He drove past his apartment, but couldn't bring himself to stop. He needed a shower and a change of clothes desperately. Still, he just couldn't stand the idea of being there alone. He circled the building and turned right so that he could get to Gabriella's. He pulled up and stopped his truck in the lot. He walked up the flight of stairs to her second floor apartment and smiled. This was where he wanted to be. He knocked on the door and heard her yell, "Just a second." Just the sound of her voice was easing his shoulders. When she opened the door, the look on her face melted away any thought he'd had of just getting a quick kiss and leaving her to her evening.

She grinned at the sight of him. "Hey."

He smiled, "Hi. I know we didn't have plans tonight, but I was just, uh, I was just—" He heard someone else moving in the apartment. His first thought was that she had another date there, then he remembered Taylor's note. He felt his stomach drop out when he saw Taylor followed into the room by a tall, thin, blonde haired man he didn't know.

Gabriella smiled and looked back at him. After he grew quiet, she waited a moment for him to continue. When he didn't, she said, "You were just in the neighborhood?"

Troy looked at her confused. "Huh?"

She smiled, "You just stopped speaking, Troy. I was guessing the end of your sentence."

He looked at her and then to the man he didn't know. He saw the guy walk up and whisper something into Gabriella's ear. She didn't back away from him at all and that bothered Troy on a level he couldn't express. She'd agreed earlier this week that they were exclusive. Who the hell was this? And what right did this guy have to whisper to his lover? Troy turned to leave.

Gabriella stepped through the doorway, "Troy? Why are you leaving?"

He turned and with a little too much anger said, "I obviously interrupted something. I'll be sure to call if I ever need to come by again."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?"

Troy looked back at the blonde guy who was now in the doorway asking Gabriella if everything was alright. Troy watched as Gabriella dismissed him without breaking her visual contact with Troy. "No, I'm fine. Go back inside, Ryan."

Troy couldn't help himself. "Yeah, Ryan, I think she's perfectly safe with her boyfriend."

Ryan stepped back out into the landing, "Boyfriend or not, it looks like you've got a temper and I won't let Gabriella get pushed around."

Troy stepped back up to the landing. "Well isn't that nice of you."

Ryan looked at Gabriella with obvious disapproval. "I thought you told me he was a great guy? This is your idea of 'too good to be true'?" He shook his head and looked Troy over again.

Gabriella stepped up to Troy and put one hand flat against his chest. "I think someone has the wrong idea here. Come with me, Troy."

Troy looked down at her hand. Her touch hurt right now. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and make sure this bastard knew who she was with. He wanted to make it obvious that they were serious. He was furious. How dare this guy think he has the right to 'defend' Gabriella against him, her boyfriend, her lover. "Alright." He let Gabriella take his hand and lead him out of the building.

They walked to the truck and she leaned against it. "Troy, Ryan is a very old friend of mine. We went to high school together for about a year and half. Before Taylor, Ryan was my first best friend. Then there was his sister too."

Troy stood there. "No offense, Gabriella, but that doesn't really explain anything. Why shouldn't I be upset that I stopped by to tell you how much I've missed you this week only to find some guy in your apartment?"

She shook her head, "You're treading on dangerous ground now. Be very careful what you say next."

He looked at her with more anger than he'd felt in a long time. "What?"

She looked at him, "Ryan is gay, Troy. He'd no more hit on me than Taylor would. Not that that is ANY of your business!"

Troy looked at her. "How am I on dangerous ground? Maybe if you'd just introduced him instead of just laughing as he whispered into your ear I wouldn't have had time to jump to the wrong conclusion!"

Gabriella leaned up off of the truck. "Well if you'd ask me, or bothered to trust me, it wouldn't have mattered when I introduced you!"

Troy sputtered. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be right. "I have to go." He turned and started digging his keys out of his pocket.

"So, this is what you do when you don't like a situation, isn't it? You walk away."

Troy stopped dead cold right where he was. He took two deep, steady breaths and then turned back around to face her. His eyes were wet with tears. "Don't you ever say that to me again." His voice was cold and angry.

She looked at him. "The truth hurts, Troy."

He let the tears fall. "I'm not leaving because I don't like the situation. I'm leaving, because if I stay here, more things are going to be said that will hurt. And by the end of this, we'll have succeeded at nothing but hurting each other worse than anyone else could have. I won't do that to you and I won't let you do that to me." He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "I do love you, Gabriella and I won't let this happen if I have the chance to keep it from happening."

She looked at him, "Right now, I don't think you know how to do anything, but walk away." She had some tears falling down her face now as well.

Troy walked back up to her. He grasped her upper arms with his hands. He looked her dead in the eye. "Fine! You want me to argue with you? Then, let's go! Out with it! Bring it on, little girl!"

Gabriella glared at him. She was speechless now.

He looked at her. "I'm mean when I'm angry. I say things I don't mean. I hurt people who have no right to be hurt, just because I want to be right! I don't like the way I treat people when I'm angry and I refuse to do that to you! At least, I'm trying to refuse! But, you call me a coward! I love you!" His tears were flowing steadily now. "I love you and I don't like the sight of any guy being that comfortable with being in your personal space! I wanted to rip that smirk off of his face! I wanted to pull you up to me and make sure he knew exactly who you belong to! But, you don't belong to me, Gabriella! I know that! I know that you decide who you want to be with! I know that you don't allow anyone to make choices for you! So, I didn't. I tried to walk away!"

She just stood and stared at him. "You say you love me, while you're screaming at me and angry with me. You say you love me, when you're not really thinking about it. You know when you don't say you love me, Troy?"

He looked at her. "When?"

"Any other time when you mean what you say." She turned around and walked to her apartment building door.

He stood there dumbfounded. He felt tears pouring down his face and he couldn't care less who saw him this way. She was right. His mind was screaming at him that she was right. He wouldn't tell her he loved her when he was in his right mind, but take away some of his inhibitions and it was quick to roll of his tongue. He ran his hand through his hair. If he was her, he wouldn't believe him either. He got in his truck and drove away. He needed to clear his head. He could feel his heart beating forcefully in his chest.


	11. To Apologize

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 11 - To Apologize

Sunday evening Gabriella opened her door and found an envelope and a long box with a half a dozen roses lying in it. She opened the card.

At the very top of the unfolded card she began reading:

_Gabriella,_

_It's been a couple of days now. I've spent them thinking. Let me start by saying that I apologize for what happened Friday night. You are right. I should have shown more trust and faith in you. I want you to know that I realize that you were right about that. _

_When Marci died, I started blaming myself. Up until that point, I had, in my youthful naiveté, thought that she'd come home and she'd have my baby and we'd figure out how to go to college and live with our parents and raise a kid. I fully expected to be an every other weekend kind of dad. I had even justified it to myself by thinking that I loved Marci, but I knew she wasn't the one for me and I wouldn't put my child through a divorce. I'd seen other kid's families split and I wouldn't let that happen to my child._

_I do that a lot. I refuse to allow things to happen to the people I love. The problem is I don't really have that power. I can't keep you from feeling pain and disappointment, any more than I could keep my son from having parents who end up divorced. I don't know, maybe the parents he has now will eventually divorce. I don't have the power to save him from that._

_Our fight Friday night was huge for me. Since the night that I yelled at Marci and lost her and eventually my son, I have never gotten into another argument with anyone. I suppose in the back of my mind I thought that if I yelled at someone they'd die and I'd lose another person I loved. Truth is at some point I started walking away. When I calm down, I come back. Sometimes I'm able to talk about the problem more calmly. Other times I just explode and walk away again. I don't want to lose anyone else because I was stupid and lost my temper._

_Which brings me to another thing you should know. I don't want to lose you, Gabriella. My past aside, I know that I'm in love with you. I'm sorry that it took me having to stop thinking to figure that out. And I'm even more sorry that you feel like you can't believe me when I say that I love you. I do. I know that I do. I love you. I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid of losing you. Losing you now would break my heart, Gabriella. _

_I understand that you're upset with me. I'd be a fool to say that I know what I've done wrong. I don't know exactly what hurt you, except what you told me Friday night. If you'll let me, I'd like to take you to breakfast tomorrow morning at my favorite place. At 5:30 am, I will be at Marchino's on 5__th__ and Walnut. I leave the decision up to you, sweetheart. I would love for you to join me and give me a chance to say I'm sorry and I love you. If you want me to leave you alone, I'll respect that. The decision is yours._

_All my love,_

_Troy_

* * *

Troy sat at the café table fidgeting. He kept telling himself that she'd come. He just kept reminding himself that she had more faith in people than he did. He checked his watch again, 5:35. Okay, maybe she was running a little late. He knew she didn't like mornings as it was. He forced himself to sit quietly, but his knee was bouncing up and down so quickly he was shaking the table.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked around. She could figure out why her alarm was going off, it was still dark outside. She looked over at it. 5:35, _OH GOD!_ She jumped out of bed and grabbed her nearest slacks and blouse. She brushed her teeth as fast as possible. She put on very light make up and jewelry, then she started searching for her phone and keys. _No, no, no this cannot be happening!_ She found her keys but couldn't find her phone. She looked at the clock, 5:45. She screamed a muffled cry. _NO! Troy I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't give up on me!_

She finally found her phone. Her eyes filled with tears. He'd sent one text. Alright. I understand. I'm sorry. Goodbye.

"NO!" She flipped to his contact page and pressed send. She heard the ring, once, twice, thrice. She felt her heart beginning to hurt. "No, no, no. This won't do!" She heard his voicemail start. She hung up. She got her door locked and headed for the café. When she got there, the waiter said the man had just left. She nodded and with a sad smile told him thank you for his time. She turned back to her car. She pulled up to the school. It was 6:15 now. She saw his truck. She let out a heavy breath. She ran from her car to the gym. She burst through the doors, "Troy!"

* * *

Chad and Troy both turned around at the sound. Troy just looked at her. She looked gorgeous as always, but like she'd been through a hurricane in the process. He took a deep breath and walked toward her. He saw Chad shrink back to the bench to give them a little more privacy. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with hurt-filled eyes, "I was just late. I woke up late. Please don't give up on me." She felt the tears in her eyes. "Please?"

He squinted his eyes and shook his head, "I—What?"

She looked at him pleadingly, "I don't want to lose you either. I woke up at 5:35 and I couldn't find my phone or my keys. I'm sorry."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Shh…come 'mere. Slow down, Gabriella." He took her into his arms. He hugged her like he would any woman in distress. He wasn't sure if she was saying what he was hoping or not. At the moment he was really confused.

Gabriella cried into his shoulder. She took a few deep breaths and let her lungs catch up and her mind slow down. His scent seemed to be clearing her mind. She leaned back a bit. "I got your note and the flowers last night. I didn't call because I didn't want to ruin anything for this morning. But, then when I woke up this morning it was 5:35 and I couldn't find my phone to call you or my keys to get to you. I was frantically searching. When I found my phone, I saw your text and I screamed. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. So, I raced to the café to try to find you, but the waiter said you'd just left. Then I came here and…Well you know the rest."

He nodded, "So, you don't want to break this off?"

She shook her head, "NO! I just—Friday night I was just angry, Troy! It happens! Couple's fight all the time and then they talk and they go on. No one has to die. No one has to lose anyone. I don't want to lose you either, you fool!"

He smiled at her choice of names to call him. He slid his finger along her cheek. He was contemplating her words. He'd been here for about a half hour and he'd been telling Chad how bad it hurt to lose her, but if they were going to split up, he'd rather it be now and not later. Now, here she was calling him a fool and telling him how much she didn't want to lose him either. "Are you sure?"

She just looked at him. "Did you give up on me? Did you mean it when you said goodbye in that text?"

He bit his lip. "I meant that I could respect your need to be free of me, because that's what I thought you wanted."

She rolled her eyes, "Will you stop assuming you know what I want?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright. Here's what I want. I want you to be exclusively mine. I want us together, seriously. I want to talk about what we want in our futures, because if we're going to keep dating, I want to know where it's leading. I want you, all of you. I want to know your friends, so that I don't freak out over something stupid like I did Friday night. I want to know that you're not dating anyone else. I want to know if you love or could fall in love with me. And, I want you in bed with me!"

She just stared at him. "I am exclusively yours. I never stopped being exclusively yours. I want us to be together, seriously too. I don't know what future I want, but I know that I want to see if we can make one together. You can meet my friends anytime you like. I don't want you to ever feel like you need to freak out like you did Friday night, either. I'm not dating anyone and haven't for a long time. I am in love with you and, damn it, if you wanted to get me into bed, you should have just said so!"

He gave her a dazzling smile that he couldn't have held back if he'd wanted to. "I love you too."

She smiled, "Ditto, Wildcat."

He laughed, "We really have to work on our communication, don't we?"

She laughed too, "Uh, ya' think?"

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. "So, maybe tonight I could come over and we could possibly work out some of this frustration between us?"

Gabriella blushed, "Uh, sure."

He kissed her again. "I truly am sorry about Friday, Gabriella."

She nodded, "I am too. I should have just told you who he was instead of getting so defensive."

He smiled and in a reassuring voice said, "We'll figure this out."

She nodded against his chest as his arms closed around her again. "I love you, Troy."

He kissed her hair. "I love you too, baby. I thought I'd lost you this weekend."

She shook her head. "No, I just needed to cool off and think. I missed you like crazy."

He smiled as his lips rested just over her head. "I missed you too."


	12. And Anon

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 12 – And Anon…

Gabriella was standing in front of the classroom. "Alright, Jaguars, what category and point amount would you like?"

One of the senior girls from the cross country team consulted with her group. "A MidSummer Night's Dream for two hundred."

Gabriella nodded and picked up her card. "Who was Lysander's true love?"

The girls whispered amongst themselves. Finally Anna spoke up, "Hermia!"

Gabriella nodded, "That's 200 hundred points for the Jaguars."

The boys' team, the Lions, sitting next to them groaned, "Okay Lions, what will it be?"

Gabriella smiled as the gentlemen made their decision. They were less than enthused about the romantics section they were covering, but as with every classroom jeopardy game in Miss Montez's classroom everyone was trying hard, because the winning team got five points automatic extra credit on the test.

One of the football guys spoke up, "Miss Montez, we want A Midsummer Night's Dream for 400."

"Okay. Which character placed the magic on Lysander's eyes while he slept?"

The boys all looked at each other. Then one of them sat up, "Oh, it was the devilish one. The guy who was always playing the Fairy King's pranks. What was his name?"

Gabriella started singing the jeopardy song. Right at the last few notes, one of the young man's teammates said, "PUCK! It was Puck!"

Another smiling boy said, "Robin Goodfellow! My favorite character!"

Gabriella nodded.

The boys' team broke out in cheers. "Yes!"

Gabriella chuckled. She glanced up and saw Troy outside his classroom lecturing one of the basketball guys. She told everyone to take out their copy of the book and review for a few minutes. She picked up her cards and walked out to the hallway. "Hey Mr. Bolton. What's going on?"

Troy sighed, "Marcus and I were just having a chat about his portrayal of Wildcat values."

Gabriella smiled, "Really?" She looked at Marcus.

"Mr. Bolton just took what I said wrong."

Troy looked at him incredulously. "I'd tell you to repeat it, but I'd rather Miss Montez wasn't subject to such…vernacular."

Marcus looked at him, "What's 'vernacular'?"

Miss Montez smiled, "He didn't like your choice of words, Marcus. I'd certainly hope you weren't speaking about Jayna in a way that even Mr. Bolton wouldn't want to repeat."

Marcus scoffed, "Never! I was talking about that crazy slut that—"

Troy cleared his throat, "Marcus!"

Marcus coward down a bit. "I was just saying that the girl that Nate is wanting to, you know, take to the party, isn't really a chick he should be seen with."

Gabriella looked back at the younger boy. "Marcus, I'm pretty sure that I know who and what you're talking about. There's something that you need to remember. You don't really know what has and hasn't happened to her. All you know is hearsay. And, as Captain of the basketball team, you know for yourself that sometimes, the hearsay around school is wrong. Don't talk about people in those derogatory kind of ways, please."

Marcus blushed, "Yes, Miss Montez."

Troy shook his head, "Get back into your seat."

Marcus turned and walked back inside the room.

Troy turned to Gabriella. "Where were you when I was the basketball captain and being a putz?"

She smiled, "Hmm…Senior year? California."

Troy's jaw dropped. "I can't wait to hear about that tonight."

She smiled. "Love you."

He smiled, "Ditto."

* * *

Gabriella strolled into the teacher's lounge as she had decided she needed a snack during her prep period. Since it was also Troy's lunch break, she happened to walk in as he was eating lunch with a friend. Gabriella smiled, "Hello again, Zeke."

Kelsi walked in as Gabriella was walking up to the two men. Kelsi smiled, "So, Mr. Baylor, you never told me how that math test went? I assume you still made them take it."

Zeke laughed, "Oh definitely and I can sadly say that we will be adding a math ratios section to our home ec curriculum from here out. You would not believe some of the answers I got."

Gabriella looked back and forth between Kelsi and Zeke. She was obviously very confused.

Troy smiled, "Zeke also teaches home ec here during the first half of the day."

"Oh."

Zeke spoke up, "Since it's a very half day kind of teaching arrangement, I also have time to run a real kitchen devoid of teenagers at night. You know, unless theater boy here has a hot date!" He chuckled.

Gabriella frowned.

Troy chuckled along with Zeke before he looked up at Gabriella. Once he did though, he was out of his seat and leaning on the table in front of her. "What's the matter, babe?"

Gabriella looked a little sad, "I thought you did that especially for me."

Troy looked confused, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nevermind."

He caught her arm as she tried to pass him, "This is part of that communication thing, G. I need you to tell me what has you upset."

The room was very quiet and he knew their friends were staying that way so as not to disrupt them.

Gabriella looked back at him. "Our date to the restaurant and the theater."

He smiled, "I did do that especially for you. I don't understand."

She looked at Zeke. "But he just teased you about—"

Troy caught up to what she was thinking and his face lit up like a light bulb had just come on over his head. "Oh, baby, he was teasing me about our date. That's not something I've ever attempted before."

Zeke laughed, "And after that mess, not something I'll ever let him do again!"

Troy laughed, "Like he said, once was enough apparently."

Gabriella eyed them both. She set her teacher's eye on Zeke, "Are you covering for playboy over here?" She poked Troy in the chest.

Zeke looked at her a little frightened, "No, I swear! He's in this on his own!"

Troy looked back at her. "That date was designed especially for you. Come 'mere, beautiful." He pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her midsection. "I promise you did not get a run of the mill date with a playboy who couldn't care less about you. You got me showing you the things I really treasure, my friends, great food, and Shakespeare."

She eyed him half-teasingly, half-suspiciously. "You're sure."

He nodded, "Would I lie to you?"

She laughed, "If it suited you?"

He scoffed in mock offense. "I would never!"

Chad strolled in, "Good God, you two! Give it a rest already! It's like having teenagers in the teacher's lounge!"

The rest of the room laughed at a grumbling Chad.

* * *

Kelsi caught up with Gabriella as she was walking down the hall toward the auditorium. She'd told Troy that she'd run play practice tonight since he and Chad had a major game to practice for this week. Gabriella smiled at one of her favorite people. "Hello, and what can I do for you, little miss smiley face?"

Kelsi grinned, "Ryan is taking me out to dinner! He says he has a surprise that he's sure I will love! I can't wait!"

Gabriella chuckled, "Then what are you still doing here? You should be getting ready for your date with Ryan."

Troy exited the auditorium. "Oh hey, ladies!" He turned to Gabriella, "I just got them started and told them you would direct them through specific scenes from the list I left."

Kelsi was still grinning. And her brightness was catching. Gabriella was smiling brightly as well.

"So what has the two of you so thrilled?"

Gabriella motioned to Kelsi, "She has a date with Ryan tonight and he said he has a very happy surprise for her!"

Troy looked very confused again, "Wait, Ryan?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

Troy looked like he was trying not to say something, but obviously didn't understand something important.

Gabriella smiled, "What's wrong, Troy? Ryan is her fiancé."

Troy looked very confused now. He quietly said to Gabriella, "I thought Ryan was gay?"

Gabriella busted out laughing. "OMG! No, Troy, you're thinking of my friend from high school that you met last week. Kelsi's Ryan is a guy she met about a year ago at a choir competition. Not the same guy, sweetie."

Troy smiled, "God, I was so afraid I was gonna screw that one up!" He laughed slightly. "Right, okay. I need to get to basketball practice."

Gabriella nodded, "I have your list. You go do that and I'll handle this."

He kissed her, "You are a life saver! I love you."

She smiled and kissed him again, "I love you too."

Troy departed and Kelsi turned to Gabriella, "Really? Love? Already?"

Gabriella smiled softly, "What can I say? When it's right, it's right."

Kelsi squealed with her conspiratorially. "Okay, I've got a date to get ready for."

"And alas, I have a play practice to run. Au revoir m'amie."


	13. R & J

**I fear my real life has intervened into that rich fantasy life which creates my stories. Sadly, I'll likely be moving a bit slowly for a while. I'll post as often as I can, but I fear my daily routines will cease for a period of time. Enjoy this! I will post again as soon as I can!**

* * *

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 13 – R & J

"Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Cameron looked up, "Do we really have to read this out loud Miss Montez?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes, actually we do."

He grumbled, "God…okay…" Cameron continued to read through the most famous scene in Romeo and Juliet.

Gabriella smiled down at the words. Last night had been meant to be amazing, but as she was still forced to live in reality, amazing wasn't on the menu. Instead she'd found herself with a fantastic voicemail message that began wonderful and was just funny at the end. So, she'd sat quietly in her apartment watching "Much Ado About Nothing" for the forty-ninth time this year.

Cameron stopped at the end of the balcony scene. The bell rang and Gabriella chuckled as she heard several loud whispers of relief wash through the room. "Yes, your R & J papers are due on Friday and don't embarrass me in front of the new theater teacher please!"

There were chuckles and snickers at Miss Montez's mention of Mr. Bolton. Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "He actually believes that a few of you have heard of that really old guy named Shakespeare…" She mentioned as students filed out of her room.

* * *

Troy was miserable. He'd been frustrated for over a week. When he and Gabriella weren't getting in their own way in this relationship, their many commitments were. He'd wanted to spend the night with her last night. He'd even gotten her approval and instead, he'd had to leave her hanging. He was so upset with Chad last night he could have choked the guy. "Seriously man! You heard our fight! How could you do that to me?"

Chad shrugged, "I told you I was sorry. It just didn't register until class was over that the forms hadn't been filled out. Dude, I know that I owe you big time!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it's over now, isn't it?"

Chad nodded, "I turned everything in this morning. I even made Taylor go through the stack to be sure I had everything there that should be."

Troy sighed, "Alright." He ran his hand through his hair. The boys were running ladders on the basketball court. "What do you think? Red and white jerseys?"

Chad shook his head, "I'm forcing them to work free throws. 100 a piece."

"Damn, go coach."

Chad shook his head with a cocky grin. "Not total, 100 free throws through the rim."

Troy raised his eyebrows, "Damn."

Chad smiled and nodded his head with confidence. "Then ten laps and we're out of here."

Troy laughed, "No, then you're out of here. At five pm sharp I am walking out of practice and into the locker room. I stood her up for you last night. I won't leave my baby out in the cold again. You know you're gonna be here until 10 o'clock with some of these guys still trying to make 100 free throws, right?"

Chad shook his head. "Nah…"

Troy grinned, "Oh yeah."

Chad looked a little worried, "Taylor would kill me."

Troy laughed, "Yep."

Chad swallowed audibly.

Troy laughed, "How about 100 free throw attempts?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah, that's what I said, right? That's definitely what I meant."

Troy shook his head this time and just watched as the boys began to tire.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she saw his face light up on her cell phone. She was sure that he was calling to say, "I'm so sorry, baby…." She shook her head and sighed. She opened the phone as she opened her door to check her mail. "Yes?" She said as she tried to reign in the disappointment. Then to her surprise, there was Troy walking into her building with his phone to his ear.

He smiled at her. "Hello, beautiful."

She grinned and ran to him. "Oh my God! I completely thought you weren't coming! I was going to develop some kind of complex after two nights in a row!"

He laughed as she squeezed his neck tight enough give him empathy for those with asthma. "Baby?" He wheezed out.

She leaned back, "Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled as she let go and leaned back to look at him. He leaned forward and placed a much needed kiss against her lips. "I am so sorry, again, about last night. I could have killed Chad when he realized that he hadn't filed all the forms for the buses and permissions for the team to do the trip to finals yet."

Gabriella nodded, "It's alright, really. You're here now." She smiled and pushed up onto her tip toes to kiss him as she stroked the hair at the nape of his neck.

He relished the feeling of her soft, supple lips on his. When they parted again, he smiled, "Yes, I am, baby. All night, if you'll let me."

She grinned, "Definitely." They stared into each other's eyes for a quiet moment. She finally seemed to be settling into the idea of them being _together_. "Since freshman year, I've haven't been very active. I might be…it might hurt…a little."

Troy smiled softly. "I will never be anything other than gentle and adoring when I make love to you, unless you ask me otherwise, baby."

Gabriella blushed and bit her lower lip as she tried to resist the smile encroaching on her visage. "Gentle would be good…for now."

In the most soothing voice, he said, "We'll try other things when you're ready, but not until you're ready, sweetheart."

Gabriella buried her deep red face into the crook of Troy's neck.

Troy smiled, "Baby…Shh…Sweetheart?"

Gabriella gripped him a bit tighter.

Troy frowned, "Are you okay? You know, we don't have to do this tonight. Sh…"

She convulsed against him.

"Oh, God, baby…I never meant to pressure you."

She leaned back and tried to hold in her laughter by rolling her lips between her teeth.

Troy looked at her and tried to process. A second ago, he'd been sure she was crying against his shoulder. Now, he could see that wasn't the case. "What the hell?"

She laughed, "I was flexing because I was laughing out of embarrassment."

He smiled and visibly relaxed. "God…We've just been so up and down."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah." She let her fingers tenderly caress his skin.

A few moments later, Troy softly whispered, "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go into the apartment, please?"

Gabriella chuckled and nodded. She slipped her hand into his, "Come on."

He trailed after her, the hot English teacher. He smiled as his thoughts began to slip into what he wanted to do to make the hot English teacher scream his name.

* * *

Gabriella was breathing heavily as Troy made his way down her stomach toward that place that he'd already shown his prowess. He kissed her stomach just below her belly button. "Troy…" She moaned in anticipation.

He smiled against her skin. He was proud of his ability to make women want him. Tonight though…tonight he'd been more thankful for his sexual prowess than ever before. There was something about her voice that sliced into the heart of him. He'd loved others; he'd made love to many, but Gabriella…He groaned as he began to lick the flesh in front of him. He devoured the beautiful folds that would bring her moans and glorious grunts pouring from her mouth. He licked and sucked. He kissed and nibbled. He slipped his fingers inside of her and then slowly back out. He heard her cry out his name and then he felt the tell-tale shuddering of her insides through the small, warm, luscious flesh in his mouth. He kissed her clitoris softly and felt her shudder again at the contact. He slowly and gently lifted himself over top of her again, being careful to not put his weight against that very sensitive place for her just yet. He leaned down over her face. Some girls would pull away when he came back from that activity. He hated when they did that. He was waiting now to see if she'd let him kiss her.

Gabriella couldn't open her eyes yet. Bliss was not a sufficient word for the throes through which she'd just sailed. "Oh God, Troy…" she moaned one more time. She jumped when his reply came from immediately above her.

"Yes, baby?" He smiled when her eyes flew open in shock.

She took a deep breath and lie back again. "You scared me," she said with a lazy, half embarrassed sigh.

He nodded.

She looked back at him quizzically. "What's on your mind? Reciprocating?"

He gave her a smirk. "Actually, I was just wanting a kiss, but I would understand if you—"

She pulled him down and kissed him forcefully at first, but slowly she softened her lips as she rolled the two of them so that she was on top. She leaned up and smiled at him with sparkling eyes.

Troy grinned at her. She was his dream girl. Of course, she wouldn't have a problem with kissing him. He reached up and pushed a curl back behind her ear. "You don't know how incredibly beautiful you look lying beneath me, or you'd never flip us over like this."

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "Are you saying I look hideous from this vantage point?"

Troy laughed, "Gabriella, it isn't possible for you to look hideous! Even in the middle of the night, just after having had an incredible orgasm, you are the most beautiful woman I could possibly imagine! My sun to forever outshine the moon. Though I'll let the moon have its night that I might have you to myself for some portion of the day."

She smiled and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "So long as my Romeo returns to me just in time to see me wake, but before his lips can touch the vile."

Troy smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "My sweet, no one shall ever part us long enough to convince me that you've left me for death's cold embrace."

She slid her hands along his chest and then rested her face there. "I know that one day we too shall die, but I pray that day takes its time ere it comes."

Troy squeezed her shoulders against his chest. "I love you, Gabriella."

She smiled against his chest. "I love you, too." She felt his lips press a few sweet kisses to the top of her head.

He smiled as he heard her breathing start to become more rhythmic. He felt her limbs begin to flinch just slightly as her muscles gave in to the early stage of sleep. His beautiful girlfriend lay in his arms after a sweet evening of physical pleasure. He was glad she hadn't noticed that he'd taken his own pleasure in her orgasm. He laid there with one arm tucked behind his head and the other nestled around her naked body pressing it ever closer to his own. "Ah…what a beautiful night." He smiled as he relaxed into his own rhythmic breathing.


	14. Sleep's Embrace

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 14 – Sleep's Embrace

He woke up with her still lightly tucked into his body. She faced her window and he faced her. Her hair still smelled like the scented shampoo she used even after their several sessions of lovemaking throughout the night.

She amazed him. She'd woke him up twice to have sex again. Granted, he'd woke her up once or twice as well, but he had been astonished when she woke him the first time. The second time, he'd been thrilled to wake up to the feeling of her lips already encompassing his manhood. She was his own little minx and he loved it.

They'd both made mistakes about sex in the past. So, each time they had made love, he'd been sure to wear a condom. He had no fears of pushing them into a situation they couldn't handle. He was enjoying the knowledge that he'd had a night of complete satisfaction with an incredibly beautiful woman and he had no fear of it becoming unmanageable.

She stirred slightly in her sleep, but he simply laid there and watched as she held onto his arms around her as though making sure he was still there. He tucked her a bit tighter against his body and snuggled his arms in a little tighter and she settled easily back to full sleep.

He watched his sleeping beauty as she lie there in his arms. He was in love. There was no doubt about it. She had ensorcelled him. He smiled as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo again. "I love you so much, Gabriella." He kissed the side of her head.

He saw the sun beginning to rise through the window and began to wonder what time it was. He refused to leave her bed before she woke up, but they did have to work this morning. He glanced over and saw that it was nearly 7 am. They had first bell at 7:30. Troy jumped up a bit. "Baby, oh shit! Baby, wake up! We're late! It's 7 am and we still need to get ready for school! Honey, come on!" He leaned down and kissed her, "Baby?"

She jerked in her sleep but didn't wake up. Troy was honestly scared now. "Jesus, oh God, don't do this to me! Baby! GABriella? Come on, Baby, please!" He felt his heart racing and his mind was trying desperately to think of what to do. "BABY!"

Gabriella shook and started to try to open her eyes. She felt miserable, horrid even. She felt like she'd been drugged. "Huh?"

Troy let out the heaviest breath he could remember. "OH MY GOD! Baby, are you okay?"

Gabriella just looked at a very blurry person lying next to her. She couldn't get her mind to work. She was exhausted and everything was so fuzzy. "Huh?"

Troy looked at her closely. "Gabriella? Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me, please?"

She tried so hard to focus on him. "Troy?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sweetie, I'm here. Can you look at me, baby?"

She forced her eyes open and watched him swim through her hazy vision. "Troy, I'm so tired. I need to…just…sleep." Her eyes closed again. She felt her consciousness slipping away.

Troy shook her awake again. "Gabriella? Honey?"

She looked at him with a groan, "Please just let me sleep. Please?"

Troy looked at her. "Okay." He kissed her forehead. "I'll tell Taylor you're sick."

She nodded and snuggled back down into her covers. "Yeah, t-Taylor…sick." She drifted back to sleep in seconds.

Troy just looked at her and couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. He was worried about her, but at the same time, she seemed as though she were simply exhausted. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and called Taylor. She'd been her roommate in college. Taylor would know what was normal for Gabriella and not.

Taylor picked her phone out of the pocket of her bag. "Yeah?"

Troy freaked out. "Gabriella wouldn't wake up! It was like I couldn't wake her up! Like she was drugged or something! Oh my God, Taylor, tell me she's okay! I'm freaking out! I can't lose her! I just found her! I just really had the chance to be with a woman I love! I can't lose her! I just can't! Please, Taylor! What do I do? What's wrong? Do I call a doctor or something?"

Taylor laughed and said, "Troy!" She let him rant a little bit more, "Troy!" He still wasn't slowing down. Finally she yelled into the phone, "TROY! Listen to me! She's fine! She's okay, Troy!" She waited and realized through the silence that she had his attention. "Let me guess, you kept her up all night?"

Troy felt like a teenager being busted, "Uh, yeah."

Taylor laughed, "Gabi has this funny relationship with sleep. See, she's a true insomniac. She really doesn't sleep well. She's tries and tries, but when she's upset or her muscles are bothering her, she just can't. So, sometimes her body tires out so thoroughly that she just seems to crash. It's like she's taken the most extensive sleep aid on the market. Nothing can rouse her."

Troy ran his hand through his hair. "That's exactly what it was like when I was trying to wake her up this morning. She could barely open her eyes or form coherent sentences. God, I am so scared. Tay, I really don't know what I'd do without her."

Taylor smiled, "That's a good thing, Troy. Now, just let her sleep. Leave her a fantastic note and let her sleep. She's exhausted, hot rod. You've apparently satiated her…which by the way is incredibly hard to do."

Troy felt his cheeks flush. "Taylor, you sleep with my best friend on a nightly basis. Let's never discuss what I can do sexually again. Ever."

She laughed, "You think she wouldn't tell me what you can do in bed?"

Troy closed his eyes, "Ever, Taylor. Never, ever."

Taylor laughed, "Sure thing, stud. Get your ass to work."

"Sure, boss." He laughed. It came half out of embarrassment and half from amusement.

Troy hung up and looked back down at his beloved. He smiled and let out another sigh. She was okay. Taylor said so and if anyone would know it would be her. Troy moved some of her hair back and kissed her a few times. He felt like Romeo pressing kisses to his Juliet. He pressed one more sweet kiss to her lips before standing and getting dressed in the clothes he'd packed.

She moaned and rolled over to press her face against his pillow.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, baby. You waking up?"

She narrowed her eyes and swallowed hard. "You're leaving me?"

He smiled, "It's well past time for us to leave for school, baby. I'm going to be late as it is. I already called Taylor for you. You should just go back to sleep, honey." He sat on the side of the bed and kissed her.

She looked like she was going to cry. "You were just going to leave without telling me?"

He smiled and handed her a piece of paper. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you, sweetheart. Just lie back and relax. I'll come see you during my prep period."

She nodded, "Okay." She still looked sad, but she let him leave her with just the note in her hand and a promise that he'd come back later. She was still to groggy to think.


	15. His Note

**After a long wait, I leave you this. It's not much, but I am enjoying it. -Bridgie**

* * *

Enter the Theater Sub - Chapter 15 – His Note

Troy jogged into the school. He was in a polo shirt and a pair of khakis.

Chad laughed at him as he got into the door. "So, good date?"

Troy glared at his best friend.

Chad chuckled, "No, Gabs? Wear her out?"

Troy rolled his eyes and did a fast walk toward his classroom. "Why aren't you in the gym?"

Chad smiled, "Covering Gabs homeroom until the sub gets here. You know, 'cause you incapacitated her." He laughed again.

Troy stopped and looked at him. He turned to face him, "Quit talking about my baby like that. I don't hound you about your night with Taylor."

Chad tried to hold in another wave of laughter, "Yeah, but I don't call Taylor's best friend frantic because I knocked her out last night, either." He cracked himself up.

One of the seniors was walking by. He turned and said, "Way to go, Coach Bolton!"

Troy covered his face with his hand. He was trying not to laugh at this point. Chad was right, he was being too serious. The damn teenagers were cheering him on now. He rolled his eyes, "Man, do you see what you've done now? G's never gonna be able to live this down with them."

Chad cracked up again. "Oh God, I didn't even think of the kids! What are they gonna think? You've reached a whole new level of mentor, dude!" He laughed riotously.

Troy sighed and walked away. He chuckled as he walked away and shouted, "Shut up!"

Chad just kept laughing. "Sure, Superstar!"

* * *

Gabriella woke up and rolled over. She glanced at the window and realized it was very late in the morning. She looked at the clock and took in a very fast, deep breath. She picked up her phone and called Taylor, "Oh my God! Tay, I am so sorry! I'm on my way!"

Taylor laughed, "Don't be silly. You took a sick day. Troy called to tell me. So are you feeling better?"

Gabriella yawned, "Yes, actually, I am feeling amazing."

Taylor looked around at her desk and wondered when had been the last time she sounded like Gabriella. "Sounds like someone is basking in those early stages of love."

Gabriella smiled widely as she spotted the note on her bedside table. "I am. Is he there?"

Taylor started laughing harder. "Oh yeah, he's here. And every male in the building is both jealous and teasing him mercilessly about you not being here. He called me this morning when you wouldn't wake up. You should have heard him, Gabs. He was freaking out."

Gabriella chuckled, "Didn't know what to think about my less than normal sleeping habits?"

Taylor smiled as she looked over another performance review. "Didn't give the boy any warning at all, did you?"

Gabriella laughed, "No. The other night when he stayed over it was different, but last night was oh-my-god so-good."

Taylor laughed and sighed. She leaned back in her desk chair. "Gabs, when did we give up on our personal lives and get so overwhelmed with success?"

Gabriella's smile changed. She'd been wondering since she'd met Taylor when this thought would occur to her, "Honey, I think you came out of the womb ambitious. It's not something to be upset about. It's just a part of who you are."

Taylor's hand came up to her brow. "What if I decided to just be a stay at home mommy. Do you think Chad could accept that?"

Gabriella scoffed, "Chad could, but you couldn't. You'd just find other things to fill your achievement status with. What brought this on?"

Taylor shook her head against her hand. "You sound so happy Gabriella, like truly happy. I can't remember the last time I felt that way."

Gabriella looked at herself in her mirror. Her eyes were bright. Her lips were curved with an involuntary smile. She was happy. "You have been this happy, Tay. You just never slow down long enough to enjoy it, honey. You have been moving at 120 mph since the day I met you."

Taylor took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm thinking about a baby. Did I tell you that?"

Gabriella smiled, "I think you and Chad would make beautiful babies, you know that."

Taylor laughed, "Gabriella, I think I must be having a mental break down because right now, there is nothing I want more than just some peace and quiet and a break or a vacation."

Gabriella smiled softly, "There's nothing wrong with needing rest, Taylor. Be kind enough to give yourself that rest before your body ends up like mine and simply shuts down regardless of your wishes."

Taylor laughed, "Gabs, honey, nobody's body shuts down like yours."

Gabriella laughed, "True." There were a few quiet moments. "Hey, I think I'm going to get going. I want to read this note and shower before he comes back. He told me he'd be here for his prep and lunch."

Taylor smiled, "Take the time to enjoy this, Gabs."

Gabriella nodded to herself in her mirror. "I will. Bye."

Taylor chuckled, "Bye, G."

Gabriella ended the call and then sat on the side of her bed. She picked up the piece of printer paper. She smiled at his hand writing.

**_Good morning, Baby. _**

**_So, Taylor tells me that this deep sleep isn't odd for you. I have to admit when I couldn't wake you up this morning, I got pretty scared. I suddenly felt like I was in Romeo's shoes looking at his love lying there on the slab. Of course, unlike Romeo, I knew you were just asleep, but it terrified me none the less. _**

**_I love you, Gabriella. I love you so much my heart wants to fly out of my chest every time I see you look at me sweetly. I love you so much that every time it seems like you're going to slip through my fingers my heart digs a deep hole into my chest and buries itself in fear of seeing through my eyes that you've been lost to me. _**

**_I've loved in my life. I've hurt in my life. And, I've managed to just survive for a long time, but Gabriella you make me feel alive again. You make the idea of loving someone so much not as scary as it used to be. I want to be with you for a very long time, sweetheart. Please, I beg of you, never leave me._**

**_Well, now that I've turned into a sappy Keats writing notes to the woman I love more than anything, I think I'll take my leave. _**

**_:-) Romance is a beautiful thing. And you, my love, are at the heart of every one of my romantic thoughts._**

**_I love you, Gabriella. I'll see you as soon as I possibly can. Sleep well, my love. Troy_**

Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. She was grinning ear to ear. Eventually she got in the shower and began to clean herself up, but the words from his note just kept circling through her head and she once again waited for him as giddy as a school girl would wait for the object of her affection.


	16. Daytime Meetings

Chapter 16 – Daytime Meetings

Troy watched the clock every few minutes. It seemed as if the hand wasn't moving. He knew it was, but he simply couldn't wait to get out of this classroom and back to the woman he was desperate to see again.

He chuckled to himself when he thought again of the reference he'd made to Keats sappy love letters to his love. There's had been a sad love cut all too short by illness. Troy was young, strong, healthy and a man in love.

He smiled as the students began to get fidgety. Leave it to the kids to pull him back to the second counting that had gotten him through the morning. As the bell rang, he headed out of the room and closed the door. He walked straight to the lot and got in his old, beat up truck and drove to her. Once on her doorstep, he knocked.

She opened the door immediately. She smiled and almost jumped into his arms. "Troy!"

He laughed, "That's me."

She squeezed him tighter in response.

He kissed her lips. "I missed you."

She giggled, "You've been gone 3 and ½ hours."

He pouted, "So you're saying you didn't miss me?"

She grinned, "Of course I did."

He kissed her again. "Hmm…I've got a surprise for you. Feel like getting out of here?"

She looked at him with suspicion written all over her face. "Where are you planning to take me, Mr. Bolton?"

He chuckled. With a devious tone he said, "Into the woods, of course. However, I've checked Robin Goodfellow is busy and fresh out of that cursed nectar."

She laughed, "Well then, away we shall go."

He smiled and kissed her again.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Once in the truck, he drove them to the park that was halfway between her apartment and the high school. He laid out a blank and grabbed a picnic basket from the bed of the truck.

She laughed, "When did you have time to do this?"

He blushed, "I might have made arrangements with my mom to prep it for us. I may have cheated and swung by my parents place before coming to get you." He started pulling things out for them to eat.

She grinned, "Still calling on mommy for help, huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "Only when I really want to impress a woman and don't have the time to do the prep work myself. Besides, I didn't exactly get to take the day off from work, like some people." He teased her. There was a sweetness to the moment that would have made a lesser man uncomfortable, but Troy was at ease. He knew in his heart that she was his and he'd done everything he could to tell her that the vice versa was every bit as true.

Gabriella laid back on the blanket in the sunshine. "It's such a beautiful day!"

"Yes, it is." He watched her as she reveled in the warmth the sun provided. "You are incredibly beautiful."

She smiled at him as she shaded her eyes, "You're so cheesy sometimes."

He grinned, "More than you know."

She laughed. Then she watched as Troy looked up at other people in the park. She heard a child's squeal and parents or grandparents teasing the kid. She saw Troy's expression change. He looked over and seemed almost tortured by the scene. She touched his arm. "What is it, honey?"

He faltered as he looked back at her and was brought back into their moment. Then he glanced again at the small group heading toward the playground. It couldn't be. He watched the young boy rushing for the equipment. Then he glanced back at Martin, Marci's dad, and wondered. He was suddenly beyond nervous, beyond scared. Could that really be his son? Troy looked back down at Gabriella. In a voice that didn't sound much like his own, he said, "That's Marci's dad, Martin. I think—I think the—"

Gabriella glanced up and saw a small boy maybe ten years old playing on the playground. "Oh my God."

He felt the tears stinging his eyes. He wasn't a man who cried, but this was an overwhelming feeling. He couldn't have held this in if he'd wanted to. "Oh God." He swallowed hard. He looked at Gabriella as she wrapped her arms around him. "What do I do, Gabriella? Do I go over and ask? Do I sit here and wait to see if they bring him over? Do I avoid him? What do I do?"

Gabriella looked him in the eye. "What do you want to do?"

Troy looked back at her, "Run over there and scoop my son up into my arms and hold him tight."

She smiled, "We should really talk to Martin first, right?"

He nodded, "I don't know the people they're with, but if I'm right, they're his adoptive parents."

Gabriella nodded, "We should go say hello casually and see what Martin says."

He nodded. They stood and walked over to the bench where the older couple sat. Troy nodded, "Martin." He stuck out his right hand to shake. He had his left arm wrapped around Gabriella. He needed her there for support. He was very thankful that this had happened when they were together. "How are you these days?"

Martin gave a half smile, "Good, son. And who's this lovely lady?"

Gabriella spoke up, "Gabriella Montez, sir. I'm an English teacher at East High."

Martin gave her a congenial smile, "Teenagers all day, I'd pull my hair out. Of course my hair isn't quite as lovely as yours anymore though."

Troy smiled at her. He swallowed again.

Martin turned back to Troy. "Troy I don't know that you ever got to meet Dana and Robert Mathis. They adopted our grandson."

Troy felt his heart drop. His son was there. He was right behind him. He'd felt momentarily paralyzed as he looked at the hand Robert Mathis had stuck out for him to shake. Then he looked back up at the man raising his son. He raised his own hand and managed to get through the handshake. He looked back at the boy on the playground. His son was gorgeous. He had his mother's blonde hair and as Troy met the young man's eye, he saw his own blue eyes staring back at him. He felt his smile grow and he knew that the boy was a little confused. Troy pulled his eyes away from his son and back to the man his boy called 'dad.' "So, Robert, what do you do?"

Robert gave the young man a knowing smile. He knew who the man in front of him was. "I'm an industrial engineer. I design and layout buildings and manufacturing facilities for a living. What do you do, Troy?"

Troy wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He knew he'd given his son up, but now so much had changed. "I'm teaching at the high school and over at U of A. I teach theater and Shakespeare."

Robert nodded. "Interesting." He thought for a moment. "Listen, Troy, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Troy followed Robert over by the edge of the playground. He wondered what the older man knew.

Robert spoke softly, "I know that you're Caleb's biological father. I know because Marci told us before she had him and of course passed on. I don't ever want you to feel like we're holding Caleb captive either. I understand you've grown up considerably since Caleb was born. Martin told me that you've considered looking for him." This was where the older man paused as though looking for the right words. "I don't want to keep you out of his life permanently, but Troy, if you ever tried to take my son from me—"

Troy looked Robert in the eyes. "I would never disrupt his life that way. He's grown up with you. He doesn't know me. I would never take him from the only parents he's known and loved in his life to satisfy my own needs to correct a foolish mistake I made 10 years ago. Yes, I would love to be apart of my son's life, but you're the only dad he knows. If you and your wife aren't comfortable with that then I'll just have to wait until he's older to try and contact him."

Robert's eyes eased some. It was obvious that he was mulling over the words they'd just exchanged. "I think I need some time before I can give you an answer on that."

Troy nodded. "One request."

Robert looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

Troy looked at him eye-to-eye. "Can I meet him? Will you introduce me to him, please?"

Robert saw the emotion in Troy's eyes. He flashed on the last time that Caleb had asked him to tell him who his 'real dad' was. Every so often, the young man who'd never been lied to about being adopted would asked about his 'real parents.' Robert and Dana Mathis had told him of his mother's death. They'd also said that they didn't know his father or where he was, just his name. "Yes." Robert beckoned the little man in question over to them.

Caleb walked toward his dad and the stranger. "Yeah, dad."

Robert looked at him, "I want you to meet someone, Caleb. This is Troy."

Caleb looked up at the man. His father's name was Troy. "As in…my father?"


	17. True Beginnings

**This is a short chapter, because as a writer even I was crying as it unfolded. I am moving forward with the story though and there will be more soon. Just in case you hadn't noticed, the real purpose of the story is just coming to light, because there's more to life than just love. **

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 17 – True Beginnings

Troy stood dumbfounded. They'd told Caleb about Troy. His son knew of him. He felt his chest filled in an instant. He felt a small, amazed smile cresting at either side of his lips. His heart leapt and his stomach filled with butterflies. This was all in the millisecond it took Troy to meet his son's eyes and see the boy look back at him with curiosity. He swallowed and tried to take a deep breath before he said, "Caleb, I'm Troy Bolton. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave the small boy an easier smile as he said, "And yes, Caleb, I am your father."

Caleb looked this new person over as though measuring him up against the imaginative perspectives of a child. He sized this "new dad" up against his own "dad." Then he looked back and forth between the two. After several quiet moments he looked at Troy, "Grandpa told me you like basketball."

Troy smiled, "I used to play a lot. I still do a little with one of my friends."

Caleb nodded as though he were only a shorter business man with full adult introspective abilities. "I play basketball too. Dad said I'm good like you."

Troy's face cracked into a grin. He knew his eyes shown with tears. "Really? Well maybe sometime your dad will let you come play basketball with me." He'd squatted down as he said it. Now he found himself looking back up at Caleb's 'dad.'

Robert smiled nervously, but he looked at the hopefully expression on each younger male's face. "We'll see if we can arrange something."

Troy felt his stomach flutter again. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a 'yeah, sure' either. He looked back at his son, "You know I help Coach Danforth with the high school team, right? You work hard at it and maybe I can be your coach some day."

Caleb smiled a huge smile, "That would be so cool!" He finally sounded like a ten year old boy.

Troy reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I think so too. It was nice to meet you, Caleb." He was trying desperately to hold back his tears. He was working extra hard inside to keep from scooping the boy up into his arms.

Caleb nodded. Then he watched Troy as though the wheels in this head were turning and he wasn't entirely sure about the situation. Everyone remained still as the boy considered his next words. He looked at Troy's eyes, "Will I—Can I come over to your house and play some day?"

Troy lost the battle. A lone tear crested his lashing and slipped down his face. He swallowed hard again as he attempted to regain his control over his emotions. He didn't want to scare the kid. But, to his surprise, Caleb reached out a small hand and wiped the tear away. "Don't be sad, Troy. I don't want you to cry."

It was the sweetest moment Troy had ever experienced in his life. His son had just torn down every emotional wall he had in one small moment. He looked at him, "I'm not sad, Caleb. It's hard to explain what I feel. You'll understand when you're older." He looked the boy in the eye, "I want you to know something before I go. If you ever need me, I'm here. Grandpa will always know how to find me, okay?"

Caleb nodded though he looked confused again. "Okay," his little voice agreed.

Troy stood back up. He glanced at Robert and then at Caleb. "I need to—I need to go."

Robert nodded, but said nothing. He picked Caleb up and held the boy as the two watched Troy walk back to Gabriella. Caleb didn't take his eyes off of Troy until the two disappeared into his truck. Then Caleb watched the truck until it was beyond his sight.

Robert took Caleb over to his grandpa. He pulled his wife to the side and said, "We need to talk."

* * *

Troy pulled the truck into her apartment parking lot. He stopped and put it in park. He looked out the window as though he could see through the brush to where his son might still be.

Gabriella watched him quietly for a moment. "Troy?" She softly said after a few agonizing moments.

He looked over at her as though he were shell shocked.

She stroked a hand across his face and into his hair as she scooted across the bench. "Let's get you upstairs, baby."

He nodded and began to move stiffly. It seemed as if his body was moving without his mind contemplating the motion. He was on autopilot.

Gabriella took his arm and guided him up the stairs and onto her couch. She picked up her cell phone and called Taylor. "You are never going to believe what just happened." Gabriella listened as Taylor spoke. She gave an 'uh-huh' answer and then said, "I'll be in for the rest of the afternoon. Send the sub to Troy's classroom. Cancel play practice and tell Chad he's on his own tonight. And the two of you should plan on being here this evening. He's going to need us to get through this."

Gabriella listened again as Taylor spoke. Then she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.


	18. What Now?

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 18 – What now?

Gabriella looked at Taylor, "I didn't know what to say. I just stood there with his wife and Marci's parents watching Troy meet his son. I kept thinking that there had to be some polite conversation that I should be involved in, but I couldn't find anything to say. God, Taylor, you should have seen the way they interacted. He's the spitting image of Troy. He's got the dirty blonde hair and the big, bright blue eyes. He's sweet."

Taylor still had her hand over her mouth. She'd gasped when Gabriella had begun telling her about the lunch in the park. Taylor was watching Gabriella as she gathered up her papers for grading and her laptop for miscellaneous work at home. "Is he okay?"

Gabriella swallowed. "I kissed him before I left, but he was basically just sitting there on the couch staring out the patio door. He might have said five words after we got in the truck. He was completely out of it. I don't think he ever really expected this to happen."

Taylor shook her head, "I knew it was possible that one day the boy might come looking for Troy, but I figured it would be when he was a teenager. I never thought it would be now."

Gabriella nodded, "He's shaken, Tay. I mean he's really emotional right now."

Taylor nodded, "I would think so. Is he going to get to see Caleb again? Was this a one-time thing?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know. I don't think anybody knows right now."

Taylor sighed, "Wow, of all the things I expected you to tell me as an explanation for that phone call, this wasn't even on the list."

Gabriella stood in front of her long time best friend. "I'll make enchiladas. Be there around 5:30 if you can get Chad out of here."

Taylor nodded, "He'll leave early for this."

"Good." Gabriella gave Taylor a brief hug and started out of the room. "Tay?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for all your help today. Neither of us would have been able to get through the day smoothly without you as our amazing boss."

Taylor smiled and cocked her head to the side, "Yeah I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Yeah. I'm out of here."

Taylor hollered out of the room after Gabriella, "Bye." She sat down at one of the desks in Gabriella's classroom. That information was a lot to take in. She sighed as she realized that this evening was going to rock her more than she thought. It was like looking into a microscope and seeing just a small slice of a past she had thought that they had all left behind when they went to college. Now, high school was coming at them again.

* * *

Troy sat watching the game on Gabriella's tv. He'd decided leaving wasn't a good idea. So, he'd pulled a beer out of her refrigerator and sat down to the only basketball he could find on her tv. He watched as the UCONN women's team blistered their opponents.

As Gabriella entered the apartment, she graced him with a smile. "Found those, huh? I thought since I was hoping to have you around more often, I might stock up on something I know you like."

Troy got up and walked over to her. He wrapped her in his arms and tugged her in as close as possible. "You're already stocked up on the only thing I need when I'm here. In fact, it doesn't matter where you are, you're all stocked up because, baby, you _are_ what I like."

She raised her eyebrows. "How many of those things have you had this afternoon?"

He chuckled, "Three…I kind of needed my mind to slow down."

She smiled, "Yeah, I imagine so."

He leaned forward so that he was a few centimeters from her lips. He waited there to see if she'd kiss him. Thankfully, he received just the kind of pressure he needed a moment later when she pressed a full kiss to his mouth. Several short kisses later, he found his mouth being engulfed by hers. It was exactly what his body was craving at that moment. He needed her. He needed some kind of love and definitely an amazing amount of stress relief.

* * *

He groaned again as her nails scratched harshly down his back. "Oh yeah…" he mumbled.

She had her head pressed deeply into the pillows and was arching in a way that should've explained everything he needed to know about how close she was.

Troy, however, was just as close and so had no idea that Gabriella was ready to finish whether he did or not. Gabriella let out a scream as she finished that sent him over the edge. He loved when women were vocal for him.

He convulsed for the last time and collapsed down over her. He pressed a few lazy kisses to the side of her neck where his face had landed. "Mmmm, thank you, baby."

She giggled, "No, thank you." She melted into the sheets, "I feel considerably better."

He chuckled, "Me, too." He let his eyes drift closed. "MMmmm…so, what would you like to do tonight?" He said with obvious undertones as he traced his fingers softly over her nipples. "I was thinking maybe we could stay in bed…"

Gabriella smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Can't."

He pouted, "Why?"

She laughed at his child-like behavior. "Because we have company coming over."

He looked at her, "We? Company?"

She gave him an uneasy smile, "I told Taylor about our afternoon. I thought you might want to talk to Chad and maybe her. I mean they were around then and I wasn't. I thought maybe—"

Troy rolled over. "I'm not ready." He got up and reached for his pants.

She leaned up with nothing but a sheet over her breasts. "I'm sorry. I just thought—"

"No, no. It's not your fault. I just—This is tough, babe. I don't even know what I think or feel. I don't really know if I'll ever see him again and I just walked away. I just walked away, **AGAIN!**"

The last word had been a scream and it startled Gabriella. She had jumped and gasped while sitting in the bed looking at him. Once she regained her composure she looked at him and with a very calm voice she said, "You didn't leave him, Troy. You told him how to find you. You asked Robert to see him again. You did everything you could do. He's safe. He's with his parents."

"I'm his parent, Gabriella. ME! I should be raising my son." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be upset with you. This isn't your fault. It's mine. I just—I don't know where to start."

She got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She went to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "By talking about it to people who won't judge you, baby. I'm here. Chad and Tay will be too. Just take a deep breath, honey. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out."

He nodded and then turned, wrapping her in his arms, he kissed her deeply. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too. Guess I should get some clothes on."

He laughed, "I'm just fine with this attire."

She laughed, "Nah. I have to cook."

"OOOO, cook? Cook what?"

She grinned, "My famous enchiladas."

He smiled, "Sounds very good."


	19. Making Arrangements

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 19 – Making Arrangements

He had his arms full. There was so much work to take home with him tonight that Troy was frustrated just trying to get it all to the truck in the parking lot. His phone rang and he answered it while juggling his gym bag, briefcase, and a basketball. "Yeah?"

A familiar elderly voice greeted him, "Hello, Troy."

Troy stopped in his tracks. He let the basketball hit the ground. He didn't so much as look at it as it began to roll through the school parking lot. "Martin?"

"Troy I have a request that comes from Caleb's adoptive parents."

Troy felt his heart speed up to about 120 mph. He felt butterflies begin to wind up in his stomach. "What's that, Martin?" All Troy's mind could think was _please don't say to stay away_.

The older man cleared his throat. "Well, son, they've asked me to arrange a meeting with you. They have some issues that need discussed. Robert and his wife are going to be in town next week and they'd like you to join us for dinner."

Troy felt his stomach flip. His heart was racing even as his body stood completely motionless. "Sure. When? Where?"

Martin seemed a bit more at ease as he said, "Tuesday night, about 8. We'll be at the High Ginn Inn."

Troy felt his chest tense. "I can do that. I'll see you then, Martin."

"Good, good. Alright. Nice talking to you."

"You too, Martin. Bye."

"Bye."

Troy ended the call and stood stark still in the glow of the setting sun. Today was Thursday. It had been a couple of weeks since he'd met his son in the park. After no contact whatsoever for a couple of days, he had begun to get back into his routines. However, his routines were quickly beginning to include some kind of dinner with Gabriella. They didn't always stay over at one another's place, but they did it often enough that he'd cleared out a drawer so that she didn't have to get up super early and climb out of his bed or wear the same clothes as the day before.

Troy got in his truck after dumping everything into the bed of his old truck. He went straight to Gabriella's and let himself in the front door. "Babe?" He looked around for her briefly before the smell of something wonderful graced his nose. "Baby, you'll never believe the phone call I just got!"

Gabriella turned around. "What call?"

Troy pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge. He stepped up just behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and then rested his chin on that space. "Martin, Marci's dad, called to say that Robert and his wife want to meet with me next week while they're in town."

Gabriella smiled, "Did he say what about?"

Troy kissed along her jaw. "No, but I'm being optimistic."

Gabriella continued to smile, "That's wonderful, honey."

Troy chuckled, "Look at us, all 'Leave it to Beaver' like."

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, I'm nothing like Beaver's mom. And you, my sex god, are nothing like that boring man who supposedly fathered Beaver."

Troy kissed her lips. "I love you so much."

Gabriella gave him a bright-eyed grin, "Glad to hear it." She moved the food onto two plates and handed them to Troy. Then she turned and picked up her wine glass, dropped her towel, and grabbed silverware before following Troy into the dining room to the table.

Troy took some silverware and sat down. "Have I mentioned today that the black pencil skirt you're wearing has made the entire day difficult to get through?"

She grinned, "I was beginning to think you hadn't noticed."

Troy shook his head. "Sweetheart, every male with a pulse noticed your ass in that skirt and then followed your legs as far as he could get away with."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Troy shook his head. "No, even Zeke mentioned that you looked hot today, baby. And you know how he is about respecting another man's woman."

She nodded her head. "He is rather particular, isn't he?"

Troy nodded, "By the way, this is spectacular! What am I eating?"

"Italian style pork chops."

Troy took another bite. "This is just ridiculously amazing, baby."

She gave him a sweet, self-confident smile, "I think so."

He grinned, "I agree. Do you think they could possibly want to arrange a chance for me to hang out with Caleb?"

"I don't know, maybe." She watched him for a few moments. "Troy, you do realize that it could be bad news as well, right? I just don't want you to walk in there and end up having your heart broken again."

Troy nodded, "I know it's possible, but I'm choosing to be positive and optimistic. After all, a lot of good things seem to be happening in my life right now. I got the job to fill in for Ms. Darbus. I got you, my beautiful, amazing girlfriend. Chad and I are taking the East High Wildcats to the state championships. It just seems like luck is going my way for a change."

Gabriella nodded. She raised her glass, "Here's to luck staying on the current trend."

Troy smiled and clinked his beer bottle to the glass lightly. "Amen."

Gabriella smiled at his choice of words and then they continued dinner.

* * *

Troy rolled over in bed. In his half asleep state, he tucked his arm around Gabriella's torso. He softly nuzzled his nose into her hair and took a deep breath as he drifted off back to sleep. His mind was wandering the paths of possibility.

_Troy pulled Gabriella closer as they watched their son take another shot at the basket. Troy got excited. "Square your shoulders!"_

_Gabriella placed a hand on his knee. He looked up and saw him waiting at the end of the aisle for a girl in a veil. Troy smiled and felt tears welling in his eyes. His boy was taking a bride. He'd have a family and a life complete with love._

_As they got up to walk out of the church to the reception in another room, the whole thing changed to Troy and Gabriella's wedding. Troy stood watching her in a ball gown instead of a wedding dress. The whole thing looked like prom, but he knew in that way that you just know during a dream that this was their wedding. He grinned ear-to-ear as he watched her softly sway with the music. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he didn't seem to have a voice._

_As he made his way across the room, it turned back into the gym and once again, Troy and Gabriella were watching their son play his favorite game. As the teenage boy neared the stands and his parents, Troy heard Gabriella say, "Jackson, tell your brother to hurry up. We aren't waiting for two hours while Caleb chats with some girl."_

The dream ended and Troy found his eyes wide open. He couldn't figure out when they had opened, but he found himself sitting up and Gabriella listening as though she were trying to confirm a sound in their space. He looked at her and furrowed his brow. She looked out into the living area and Troy felt himself tense. He swung his legs out from under the covers. He grabbed the baseball bat she kept in her room for protection and he quietly walked out into the hallway.


	20. New conflicts

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 20 – New Conflicts

As they got ready in a bit of a hurry, Troy threw several items in a bag. He stopped Gabriella and looked into her eyes. "We're moving you in with me as soon as this is over." It was resolute. It was definitive. And, it was _not_ contested.

Gabriella sighed and felt the tears return. She'd been so excited when she'd gotten this small place years ago. She'd thought it would be the kind of place she could maintain on her own. But as do all things, the neighborhood changed. She found herself increasingly feeling as though she needed to lock her doors and close her windows. Now, the ultimate betrayal of that belief of safety…a break-in.

Troy nodded to the officer. "We're just about ready. Is there anything else you need from us?"

The middle aged man looked at him, "Nah, we got yur statement and info. We'll have a car drive by 'ere every hour er so."

Troy felt less than pleased with the individual. He got their bags loaded into the truck. Then, he walked in and took Gabriella's hand. "We'll be at the address on the paperwork if you need anything."

The officer nodded and Troy led Gabriella out of the apartment.

Gabriella looked around one last time. She hated the idea of leaving, but Troy was right. She needed to be safe and she obviously wasn't. She cringed at the thought of what could have happened if he hadn't have been there with her tonight. Then she felt his hand tighten around hers. She looked over and gave him a half-hearted smile. "We're gonna okay, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, baby, we're gonna be fine. I know you're shaken up right now, but we have a safe place to go and I'll be right here beside you."

She scooted across the seat and folded herself into his side. She let her eyes close as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "Can we just have one nice, dull week? Is that really so much to ask?"

Troy chuckled, "A nice, dull week…hmm, can't say I've ever read that play and I'm damn sure I've read all the Shakespeare there is out there. What happens in this story?"

Gabriella giggled, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. They eat. They drink. They enjoy good, entertaining company. Then they sleep…for the whole night…no interruptions."

Troy laughed softly. "Sounds mind-numbingly boring, but I can see the draw for such an uneventful existence."

She shook her head against his skin. "MMmm-hhmmmm…" She let out a child-like sigh as she began to relax against him.

* * *

Troy sat in the eighth row of seats and watched as the students did a complete run through of the second act of the show. He was taking notes. Everything was set to open the following weekend and Troy had them doing a complete run through of each of the two acts independently. Then on Wednesday, a.k.a. tomorrow, he had them running through the entire thing. He was giving them Thursday off and then the show opened on Friday and ran through Monday evening.

He chuckled to himself as one young man tripped over a cord used to pull the backdrop of the winery into view. He noted the situation and then continued watching. He wanted them to get used to continuing on with the show instead of stopping if something went wrong. They'd gotten much better and it appeared that nearly everyone had their lines well memorized. Still as with any show, there were kinks to smooth out in the final week and everyone was beginning to be a bit stressed and nervous.

Troy worked hard to keep his mind focused on the task at hand. He'd fought all day with the building apprehension over his scheduled meeting for the evening. He'd contemplated asking Gabriella to come with him, but he was concerned that she might feel uncomfortable. So, ultimately, he was going on his own. After all, Caleb was his son and the situation needed to be handled between himself and the boy's adoptive parents.

Troy sighed as he moved his attention back to the present. He chuckled at one of the lines that the young girl delivered so well. This particular actress was nailing Beatrice's lines with exceptional timing and a distinct smoothness that denoted her understanding at dealing with a boy much like Benedick.

Troy made a few more notes and then got up to observe the back stage as the play came to a close. He finally rounded everyone up and ushered them into the audience. He sat on the small brick wall the bordered the pit in front of the stage. "Okay, so we still have some minor kinks." His statement was met with several groans of frustration. He smiled back at his audience none the less. "This is normal, guys. We're a few days out and we've got a full run through to do tomorrow. Still, I'm going to mention a few specifics. Marcus, beware your lines lest you forfeit any you might have coming during the Ides of March. Talen, please, I beg you, please, be sure to tuck your ropes after pulling new backdrops or set pieces onto the stage. They can trip up performers or even injury someone. Callen, that was a terrific adlib you did in the fourth scene, but this is Shakespeare and no one can improve it, including you. Gena, I need you to check on the costumes and be sure that every one of them is in the green room tonight before we lock up. Finally," Troy placed his hands into a prayer position and looked up to the ceiling, "my dear Shaky, forgive us our trespasses on your noble verbage. We are but foolish knaves with purpose only in entertaining the masses, or at least our parents who show up on opening night."

There was a chuckle across the group.

Troy smiled as he looked back down at several nervous and exhausted faces. "That's it for now. Be here," his voice raised as the teenagers began gathering items and standing to leave, "tomorrow at 3:45 sharp. It's a FULL run through. Do not forget makeup, costumes, or lines. Good night everyone. Good job today."

Troy began sorting through questions, students and items to be put away as his work day began to wind down. He had gotten spoiled when working with his college students. They knew so much more, were responsible for so much more, and god forbid, actually had an interest in Shakespeare. He chuckled to himself as he picked up another piece of a costume to take to Gena for organizing. _

* * *

Ms. Darbus sat at the top of the atrium smiling down at the young man whose life she'd watched change so drastically over the years when he should have been away at college playing basketball and enjoying himself. He'd had no real way to deal with the emotions. So, she'd persuaded him to try the theater and she'd sent a bumbling theater professor his way.

Unbeknownst to the handsome man currently running her chapel of the arts, she had further plans for his future. She smiled softly to herself. Perhaps a worthy successor was in her midst after all. She'd hoped that Ms. Montez might exert herself, but now as she watched Bolton stand quietly on the stage and look around himself with appreciation despite the weight that must be consuming his mind regarding his dinner plans and living arrangements, Ms. Darbus was sure she knew where the future of East High drama lie.

She softly closed her portfolio before escaping without notice into the hallowed halls of East High. She had an appointment with another man in a matter of minutes.


	21. Dinner Meetings

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 21 – Dinner Meetings

Troy sat anxiously waiting with Martin for Robert and Dana Mathis. About ten minutes later, Robert and Dana were approaching the table. Troy stood and pulled out a chair for her as Martin shook hands with Robert. Troy smiled to Dana as she accepted his gesture. It was clear he wasn't the only nervous party at the table.

Martin and Robert both sat down just as Troy was returning to his seat. He shook hands with Robert and everyone picked up their menu. It was a stiff silence that fell over the table.

Several moments later the waiter appeared and took each person's order. After he left, Robert cleared his throat and looked at Troy. "Troy, the reason we've asked you here is to tell you that Dana and I plan to move back to Albuquerque. We haven't bought a house yet, but I have gotten a job and Dana has plans to return to U of A in the spring. What I need to know is how that will affect your wanting to be near Caleb."

Troy sat there quietly for a moment. "Don't misunderstand, I would love the chance to get to know my son. My life has changed significantly since I made the decision that I did. None the less, I don't want to disrupt his life. He has a good home with you and he's obviously growing up very well. I won't get in the way of that if that's what you're worried about."

Robert sat back in his chair and met his wife's eyes. They seemed to be communicating silently. She nodded once in a very small gesture, but that seemed to be all Robert needed to continue. He turned back to Troy. "We've been talking about this and we've decided that we want to do a trial run of sorts."

Troy furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, 'a trial run'?"

Robert met the younger man's eye. "We'll be here with my parents for two weeks over Christmas. We have decided that it would be healthy for Caleb to get to know his biological father. I don't know that he's ready to spend major amounts of time with you just yet, but we decided that during our stay that we'd like you to consider coming over or meeting us somewhere neutral for 'playdates' of sorts."

Troy sat there dumbfounded. Somewhere inside he'd been prepared to be told to stay away from his son so that the young boy could grow up without confusion. Now, he sat staring at Robert. "I would love that," he stumbled through. "Do you really think it's a good idea? I don't want to confuse him or make things difficult."

Robert nodded, "He will never get the chance to meet his mother. I think it's important that he at least have the chance to know you. I'm not saying that I want you to take him back. I love my son and I would fight for him with the last breath in my lungs, but I hold no delusion that there is something special about the people who created you. There are mannerisms that I've seen Caleb do a million times that I couldn't explain until we met you the other day. Caleb knows he was adopted. He's known Martin all his life. I don't know that this would be any more confusing for him than knowing Martin."

Troy smiled, "I would love to share any time with him you'd allow. I can't tell you how much that would mean to me."

Robert nodded, but a solemn look still adorned his face, "Troy, I need to stress one thing. Caleb is still our son. He will still live with us and celebrate holidays with us. None of the normal family stuff will change. I understand that a boy needs to know his father, but I am his daddy."

Troy nodded. "I'm not trying to take him away from you. I would never do that. Getting the chance to know him and see him grow up even for his adolescent and teenage years is so much more than I had hoped for. I know I let him go all those years ago, but I've never forgotten him. I was young and I didn't know what to do. I don't want you to feel like you need to be afraid that I will try to take him from you at any chance. I won't. He needs his family, all of it. If you're really willing to try this, I am too." Troy bit his cheek inside his mouth to keep from tearing up.

Robert looked at his wife again and they nodded to each other. Robert looked Troy in the eye. "We'll be here between December 17th and January 1st. We'll be moving back in March. I think we can probably nail down the details as the dates get closer. So, for now, let's just enjoy our meal."

Troy nodded. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw Gabriella's number. "I need to take this. I'll be right back."

Martin and Robert both smiled and Troy turned for the door. He stepped outside into the cool autumn air and tried not to sound like a twelve year old girl who just found out her crush liked her back. "G! They're moving back and they want me to spend some time with him! They want me to take a chance to get to know my son!"

Gabriella smiled on the other end. "That's amazing, honey."

Troy grinned so wide. His heart was leaping. "God, I'm so happy I think I'm going to cry."

Gabriella grinned through the tears in her eyes, "Troy, call me before you head back to your apartment, please. I don't want to interrupt your evening, but I need a favor."

Troy stopped his celebration. "What is it? You know you can ask me anything, babe."

Gabriella frowned, "Do you mind if I stay with you a while longer?"

Troy let out a sigh of relief. "I told you. We're moving you in with me. I've got more than enough room and there's no reason why we should be spending twice the money anyway. We sleep together every night as it is."

Gabriella bit her lip. "I know. I just needed to be sure you were still okay with this. Everything was so chaotic with the break-in. I just wanted you to have a chance to change your mind."

Troy shook his head. "Are you at my place?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm still over at Taylor's. I just wanted to be sure, you know?"

He wished he could hold her in that moment. "It's fine, sweetheart. If you want, I can come by Taylor's and pick you up and we can go back to my place together. You're welcome to go without me, but if you'd rather wait for me, that's fine too."

Gabriella felt a tear crest her lashes. "I really think I'd rather wait for you. It just feels like I'm invading your life."

Troy smiled as he looked out over the parking lot and landscaping, "I want you in my life, Gabriella. I'm begging for you to be in my life, honey."

Gabriella nodded silently, "Take your time with them. I'm just going to watch movies with Tay until you are free, okay?"

He chuckled, "Enjoy your girlie movies. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Ms. Darbus smiled from where she stood hovering over her cane. "That'll do just fine, Mr. Bolton." She turned and made her way back into the bar. She sat down next to another older man. "He's learning. He'll be ready when the time comes."

Without displacing a single long white strand of hair, the man turned to shine his bright green eyes toward Ms. Darbus. "You're sure? I don't want to offer this and have him change his mind."

Ms. Darbus smiled congenially, "He's grown significantly. He's put down some roots in this town, _finally_. He'll do just fine with the offer if you do it right."

"Alright. I'll approach him soon."

Ms. Darbus nodded to him, "Thank you, Albus."

He chuckled, "No, Ms. Darbus, thank _you_."


	22. Her Son

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 22 – Her Son

Troy gripped her hand in his lap. He was unbelievably excited by how the dinner meeting had gone. His chest was simply full of joyous flutters. Not only was he going to have a chance to see his son grow, he was going to get the chance to _know_ his boy. Plus, he had Gabriella in his life.

He smiled to himself as he tried to figure out when exactly his life had done a 180 on him. Two months ago he was just trying to get through life. He had a couple of good gigs with the university and the basketball team that afforded him a comfortable place and kept his old truck running. Now, his life was full of people who he loved and couldn't wait to get to know better. Now, he was involved with a beautiful woman who was sitting right next to him and he was being offered the chance to get to know his son.

Troy squeezed her hand and Gabriella smiled and quickly glanced to meet his eyes. He was overjoyed tonight. "So tell me what's got you upset? Is it the break in?"

Gabriella looked out the passenger side window. "Yes and no."

Troy frowned, "Talk to me, honey."

Gabriella took a minute to collect her thoughts and then said, "Do you remember the beginning of The Comedy of Errors where the Duke is talking about how the entire mess got started because of each city's outliers?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, he lets the merchant explain how he came to be in the territory instead of just having him killed."

Gabriella smiled, "Well, do you remember why that was?"

Troy nodded, "His wife had given him twins and they'd 'acquired' another set of twins as companions, gotten on a boat to head home and—"

Gabriella bit her lower lip. "Oh God, I feel so stupid."

Troy pulled the truck to the side of the road. He put it in park and unlatched her seat belt. He pulled her to him and looked into her eyes, "What are you trying to tell me, sweetheart?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep, steading breath. "I think I might be…"

Troy looked at her. "Might be, what? Scared?"

Gabriella let out the breath she'd held. "Pregnant."

Troy's eyebrows rose instantly. He realized moments later that he was sitting there staring at her silently. His shocked expression didn't seem to be very reassuring for her either. He shook his head and said, "I thought…"

She rolled her eyes, "Apparently my birth control wasn't strong enough to deter your little soldiers."

Troy laughed, "Really?"

Gabriella started to panic. "It's just all too much! I liked my nice, simple, calm existence! Now, I'm—I'm—Oh MY GOD! What am I supposed to tell my mother? She hasn't even met you, let alone—"

Troy set one finger over her lips. "Baby, listen to me. It's going to be alright. It's scary and it's sooner than either of us had considered, but, Gabriella, we're in a good place! We'd talked about you coming to stay with me. The break in moved that up, and now my son is coming back and we're going to get to know him. Chad and I are taking the boys to State. And, now…well, baby, now we're talking about a family!" He let out an excited laugh. "The only way this is a bad thing is if we make it one. Gabriella, I love you with all of my heart! And, honey, I will love this child with everything I have! I was alone two months ago. We're good together, Gabriella. We can do this!"

Gabriella looked down at him, "But, Troy, it's too soon."

Troy shook his head, "Baby, last night I had a dream. In it, you and I were married and we were watching our son play basketball for East High. After the game, you told our son to go get Caleb. My boys and my wife were just an everyday part of my life, Gabriella. I want that. I want us to make that happy family, baby."

Gabriella stroked his hair back, "We've got a lot to talk about. We're going to have to make some changes and relatively quickly."

Troy smiled, "Do you want to get married?"

Gabriella nodded, "I need to be your wife before I'm this child's mother."

Troy chuckled, "Well, I can't really undo that, but maybe we could figure out a way to be married before he comes."

Gabriella looked at him suspiciously. "You're sure it's a boy? Like in your dream?"

Troy grinned, "Baby, I don't care about gender. I just want a healthy baby that we can raise together."

Gabriella kissed him, "I was so scared that this would terrify you."

Troy shook his head, "No. I think I've needed this since the day she disappeared. I can move on now. We are moving on with our life together. I love you so much!"

Gabriella smiled easier, "I love you so much too."

They kissed for several moments before Troy pulled back slightly. "I want to call our parents, but we should do this from my place." He stopped and looked at her, "Or, should I say, our place?"

Gabriella giggled, "Slow down, Troy. I need some time to adjust. This is all happening so quickly."

He nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm just in such a good mood tonight! The news I've gotten tonight about my children! BOTH of my children! God, this is SO AMAZING!"

Gabriella smiled and enjoyed his excitement. Now, if she could get to that level of excitement as well, it would be nearly perfect.

* * *

Troy sat fiddling with his lanyard. He was literally tapping his finger against the closure as he waited impatiently for the final bell of the day. He had one more run through with the cast tonight and tomorrow they would open the show. Serious preparations had begun for the basketball team as well. Troy suddenly felt completely overwhelmed. This weekend he had the show to run every night. Next week the show ended and the team went the following weekend to play in the state championship. Then there was the break-in, moving Gabriella, and her pregnancy to deal with. Not to mention the preparations for his son to come home the following week. Troy was excited and overwhelmed all at the same time.

He'd been so busy and his mind had been so consumed that he'd actually forgotten to attend a meeting that Taylor had requested his attendance at this morning. He had apologized and she'd said that the principal and superintendent had agreed to reschedule.

Now he was on his way to the auditorium.

* * *

Gabriella was trying to come to grips with their life. It didn't matter how you defined "their" it was still overwhelming for her. She loved Troy. That issue had been clear to her, but now there was a baby. They were going to have a baby.


	23. Chosen Successor

Chapter 23 – Chosen Successor

He paced the floor. It was going well so far. The crowd was laughing along with the appropriate lines and he could hear the voices of each actor as they performed. There were flaws, but these were high school students after all. Nearly none of them had any previous acting experience.

Troy walked yet another length of the floor in front of him. He was biting what was left of his left thumb nail when he heard an "aww" coming from the crowd. He knew it was almost the end. The kids had done so well. Still, like any other teacher he was nervous for his students. Finally the applause rang through the auditorium to his right and Troy knew that regardless of minor issues, his students would be adored by the audience. They'd done it. One showing down, three to go.

* * *

As Troy wandered into the main entrance hallway, he was thrilled to see several of his cast and crew talking with parents excitedly about their evening. There were a multitude of compliments being exchanged and thrilled hugs being doled out. Troy stopped to say hello to one cast member and ended up in a family photo at the insistence of the young man's mother. He casually smiled to another family and shook the hand of his lead's father.

Finally, he wandered his way back stage. With the crowd beginning to thin out in the entrance hallway, the back stage was wondrously quiet and peaceful. Gabriella had gotten an awful round of morning sickness about two hours before the show. She had tried to get herself ready, but ultimately had needed to miss the opening of the show tonight. So, Troy found himself with a few blissful hours of quiet solitude as he cleaned things up and began setting the stage up for the following night's show.

* * *

About half way through his duties, Troy heard Ms. Darbus's voice traveling through the seats out front. He turned as he got the set piece in place. He looked out and sure enough, there was one Ms. Darbus herself. "Well hello, beautiful woman. How are you this fine evening?"

Ms. Darbus chuckled and waved the comment away as she walked up to the stage and entered from stage left. "I'm quite fine, dear. How are you? That was quite a show you put on here this evening."

Troy smiled, "Well I certainly do my best. You know that."

She nodded, "Why yes, I do know that. So, I must admit I was a bit concerned when Superintendent Dumblydorn told me that you didn't show up for the meeting I arranged for you last week. Is there something wrong, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy chuckled and realized just how much of his life he needed to catch Ms. Darbus up on. "Well, it's been quite eventful since you took your temporary leave. I've found my son." He smiled at her gasp, "And, it seems I may have started a family with Ms. Montez."

Darbus rolled her eyes, "Just can't stay away from the beautiful women, can you, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy shook his head, "I've had my share of beautiful women, Ms. Darbus. These days I'm just trying to care for the family I have. I know where and with whom I belong."

"So Ms. Montez has you beguiled then?"

Troy nodded, "That is for certain, Ms. Darbus. But then, I would imagine a woman of your means is well aware of that."

Ms. Darbus only smiled and allowed her twinkle filled eyes to provide the proof to his suggestion. "Mr. Dumblydorn, I'd like to introduce you to my protégé, Mr. Bolton. This young man is going to be quite the theater professor someday."

Troy nodded to the man behind her, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize you were Mr. Dumblydorn. I had you pegged for Ms. Darbus's well-intentioned date for the show."

The older man smiled over the rim of his half-moon glasses, "She's quite the catch, don't you think?"

Troy chuckled and conspiratorially whispered, "I'd agree, but she gave up on me years ago."

The older man chuckled and nodded.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes, "Oh, Albus. Really." She cleared her throat. "Well, Troy, the time has come for me to take my leave from this stage. Though I've had some glorious performances and a wealth of laughter and tears, all performers must know when to let the curtain fall. It is that time for me."

Troy furrowed his brow, "I don't quite understand, Ms. Darbus."

She smirked, "I have discussed it with Albus—uh, hum—Mr. Dumblydorn, and he agrees that a suitable successor has emerged for my blessed chapel of the arts."

Troy frowned. It had never occurred to him before now that Ms. Darbus was really coming back, or that she might hire (or have hired) a teacher to fill her position. It seemed perfectly logical when he thought about it, but it still hurt that she was about to unceremoniously throw him from the life he'd come to love so much in the last few months. "Oh."

She grinned and caught Albus's eye. They exchanged a brief glance and smirk. Nods were softly and subtly transferred and the decision was final. "You'll be staying on until the end of the year I presume?"

Troy frowned and suddenly felt his heart sink into his gut. "Yes, of course. Whatever you need Ms. Darbus." He was trying desperately to be professional. Yet, at this moment, it was miserably difficult.

She nodded, "Good to know. Well, we'll be seeing you quite soon, Mr. Bolton. Much to do, you know. Much to do."

Troy pressed his lips into a small smile for her. It was forced and he was sure she would not miss that, but he did it anyway. It was the appropriate thing to do after all. "Good night, Ms. Darbus, Mr. Dumblydorn."

As the auditorium doors closed behind him, he sat down on the edge of the stage and just looked around him as his eyes began to fill with tears. It suddenly hurt so much to have this place ripped from his life again. He'd found himself here. He'd learned what it meant to be a man. It seemed like every time he walked back through these doors, his stay was too brief and he learned so much.

His mind began to wander to Gabriella and suddenly he grew fearful. He'd never considered what it would take to raise a baby. If he didn't have steady work, it could get ugly fast. Gabriella worked steadily, but he never really knew what the next semester was going to offer. His previous existence suddenly felt inadequate. He felt some anxiety overtake his chest. He couldn't go back to that life with Gabriella pregnant and his son coming back into his life. He needed more stability than that life offered. Yet, Ms. Darbus had just told him that she knew who she wanted to come in and take over. She'd already chosen. Troy wasn't sure what to do now.

* * *

Gabriella had long ago fallen into a peaceful sleep. Her dreams were vivid and interesting. She was wandering through an open meadow enjoying the cool breeze listening to Shakespeare being read,

_Sigh no more_, Ladies

_ Sigh no more_

_ Men were deceivers ever_

_ One foot in sea_

_ And one on shore_

_ To one thing constant never_

_ And sigh not so_

_ But let them go…_

"Baby?"

Gabriella opened her eyes and sighed, "Hmm?"

Troy smiled down into her beautiful deep brown eyes, "Hello sweetheart."

She smiled groggily, "How was the show, handsome?"

He grinned softly, "Good. It went very well."

She smiled as her eyes drifted closed. "I knew it would. You're so good with them."

He nodded and traced a fingertip along her face gently. "I love you so much."

She sighed sweetly, "Love you too…"

He watched as she slipped back into peaceful rest. He saw her eyes begin to move beneath their beautiful lids. "My sweet Lady, so shall I ever be in your debt."


	24. The Morrow

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 24 – The Morrow

Troy rolled over the next morning and found himself alone in what had been _his_ bed, but was now _their_ bed. He smiled as he realized their whole family was currently sleeping in the same bed. "Oh God, I really have to get a real job," he whispered to himself as he stretched.

"What?" Gabriella was just walking back into the room with some folded laundry.

Troy rubbed a hand over his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I just realized last night that I need to find more steady work than what I've been doing these last four years. I mean it's been nice and all, but with the baby coming and Caleb possibly coming back into my life and now us…there's just a lot more people depending on me than just me. You know?"

Gabriella looked over at him, "And just what do you think I do all day while you're in Ms. Darbus's room?"

Troy looked up at her as though he were an eight-year-old child about to get himself busted by answering a question, "Uh, working?"

She nodded, "And do you really think that I would let our little family starve?"

Troy rubbed his neck nervously. "It's not just about that, baby."

She perched a hand on one hip and looked over at him, "Oh really?"

He stood up and walked over to her. "It's not some macho thing either. It's just, well, I don't want us to ever need to worry. I don't want my sons growing up thinking that their daddy is a loser who lives off of mommy either."

She looked up into his eyes as he slipped his hands down her arms to her hands. "So, this not being about some macho thing?"

He sighed, "Okay, maybe it is something of a macho thing. I guess what I meant is that I don't think you _can't_ take care of us. I don't doubt that you're very capable of working to support us, but I just don't want you to have to work that hard. And, I want my sons to respect me, honey. I have two boys watching me now, whether they're with me 24/7 or not, they're watching me. I don't want them seeing me as some kind of lazy bum. I want us to be able to afford whatever we need when we need it."

Gabriella put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Troy, we have three college degrees between the two of us. We'll figure out how and what we need to do and do it. And what makes you so sure that Taylor's meeting last week wasn't about getting you a full time job at the high school?"

Troy frowned and let his head drop to her shoulder, "Because Ms. Darbus and Mr. Dumblydorn came into the auditorium last night after the show and told me that she had chosen her replacement and that they just wanted to be sure that I'd stay through the end of the year. I assume because that person already has a great job they won't want to leave until the start of a new school year." He felt the disappointment wash over him again.

"Oh. Wow. Troy, why didn't you tell me this last night?"

He shrugged against her. "Don't know."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I know you'd settled into that role. I know you were kind of hoping it might become permanent."

Troy buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. When all else failed, he'd found that the smell of her and her sweet smelling shampoo could brighten his spirits. This time it helped, but didn't do away with the upset either. "I love you so much. I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted you to sleep peacefully."

She kissed his shoulder. "I love you too. I want to be here for you when things go wrong, honey. We're not Romeo and Juliet. We have a long time together. Keeping things from each other will never work."

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean to keep it from you. Really, I just didn't think it was quite so important last night. This morning I see the error of my ways."

She kissed his lips. "Good to know."

His lips gently pecked hers, "I'm going to go for a run. I've got a show to oversee tonight."

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, you do, my love. Now, off with you, be gone!"

He chuckled, "Yes, dear."

She rolled her eyes as he changed from his sleep shorts into his running shorts and a ragged old t-shirt.

* * *

Gabriella wandered around the apartment. She kept finding it odd that even though she should feel like it was his place, there was no sense of invading his privacy. She definitely didn't feel like she was home, but more like she was comfortable in a temporary housing. That was when the idea of needing to look for a new place struck her.

Mid-step down the hallway, she turned and surveyed the small place. One large bedroom with good size bathroom, a decent size living room and a large kitchen with dining room area was all she saw. Their school papers to grade were stacked up on either side of the coffee table where they'd left them lying the other night. The place wasn't a disaster, but it wasn't built for a baby either. Take into consideration that they still hadn't moved all of her stuff over and this little apartment was going to get small fast.

She sighed to herself and began running through her finances in her mind as she wandered around the apartment picking things up and running the vacuum. She had a modest savings and a little more money in her checking account than she'd expected with the sudden alleviation of several of her living expenses. She could probably afford a slightly larger place than she'd had before, but something was still nagging at her. She'd always lived in a house as a kid. She realized as she contemplated all of this that she'd always assumed when she had a child she would be settled in a house with a husband.

She stopped what she was doing at that realization. A husband. A house. A family. They were going to be a family. She didn't need to look for a new apartment for herself. She needed to learn what it would take to buy a home. It needed to be a place for their child to grow up and prosper. It needed to be their family home. That thought stopped her mid-motion and left her frozen for a moment. It seemed to dawn on her exactly how serious the situation was and why Troy had felt so concerned about getting a steady position and not letting his sons see him as leaning on her. It clicked in her head. They were the parents now.

Troy stood in the doorway looking at her as he drank another large gulp of water. He watched her face as she stood somewhat stunned, staring straight ahead. She was completely unaware of him. He saw the look of realization cross her face, followed promptly by fear and love and then to his ease he saw determination and a smile. He knew she'd decided what she would do. So, he closed the door loud enough to be heard over the still running vacuum. "Hey!" He wrapped his sweaty arms around her and kissed her cheek. He slipped his hand down and shut off the vacuum. "So, reality set in, huh?"

She looked over at him, "How could you—" She looked over at the doorway and then back to him. She saw the large plastic glass he used when he finished a run. "How long have you been standing there watching me?"

He shrugged, "A few minutes, maybe. Why?"

She looked at him, "I get it now."

He looked into her eyes, "Get what, babe?"

She held his gaze, "We have a lot to do toward building a family in the next several months. We can't stay here with a baby and we haven't even really combined all my stuff yet. It's too small. And, there's doctor's bills and daycare and diapers that won't come cheap. I might have been able to support us on my meager salary when it was just the two of us, but with a baby and Caleb coming over for visits…"

He frowned. She was getting bogged down just like he had. "Baby, shhh…honey, this is not an overnight process. We have some time. We'll figure this out together. It's just like you said this morning, we have a long time together. We'll get through this."

She looked at him, "I wasn't saying we won't. I just meant that there's some things I need to learn to deal with all of this. There are some things we need to discuss with one another before things go much further. For instance, finances and a home are big issues with me, but I don't know where you are on those things. And, there's needing you to find a job and where that will be and what it will require."

Troy leaned down and kissed her softly. He let his lips linger over hers briefly. "Gabriella, please slow down. Please. You're going too fast for me to keep up."

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I just—I don't think I'm going to calm down until I have a plan. So much is changing and it's all changing so fast. I need a plan, Troy, at least for the things I can foresee."

He nodded, "Alright. We'll work on a plan."

She swallowed hard. "Okay."

He kissed her again before resting his forehead against hers. "Am I allowed to take a shower first and maybe get a cup of coffee?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He held her against his chest for a few moments. He knew he was covered in sweat, but they both seemed to need a quiet moment just to confirm that the other one was still there. It was as if they were standing before mountain and preparing themselves to surmount the beast together.

He let her go and went to take his shower. Once clean and dressed, he poured himself a cup of coffee and found that the vacuum had been put away and a plate of fruit and cheese and a cup of hot green tea sat on the table. He smiled as he also saw a variety of budgeting books and her laptop open to a screen about learning to buy a house. She was on the go and there was no stopping her. He chuckled as he realized what Chad's life had been like for the previous fifteen years.

Gabriella rounded the corner. "Finances first. I want you to be honest with me. Don't sugar coat anything. I want to know it all."

He smiled, opened his laptop and pulled up his online banking. Then he opened up Quickbooks and showed her his finances. She showed him hers in turn. What he had software doing for him, breaking down all expenses, monthly expenditures, and debts, she had done by hand, pencil and paper style. She approved of his computer work. He didn't admit to not really understanding her approach. He just said it all looked very thorough.

In the end of the discussion, they found that they actually had a substantial savings between the two of them. One thing his father had beat into his head was that someday he would need his savings and that squirrelling away money was not a bad thing. Troy had taken the notion seriously. He hadn't always had a lot to put in his savings account, but he'd always managed to come up with something.

Now, as he looked at their combined savings and combined expenses (something that she put together while he made lunch), the idea of a home didn't seem so scary. None the less, he knew that the only way they'd survive the increased monthly bills was if he got a steady, consistently paying job with benefits. With both of them still paying student loans and a variety of credit card or miscellaneous expenses they would need to cut back some to get things properly regulated. Though, she pointed out to him as he finished his roast beef sandwich, they could easily apply for a mortgage once he had secured the job situation. She told him that she'd rather they waited until he knew what he wanted to do and where. It was important to her that he not take just _any_ job. It needed to be something he could love for a while.

He nodded along with her analysis and was surprised to find that not only was she gorgeous, she was brilliant as well. "Baby, this is amazing. One afternoon and you've done what it would have taken me months to get around to, much less figured out."

She blushed and looked away, "I didn't want to intrude, but while you were out running so much dawned on me. I don't want to be in some small apartment when I bring my baby home. I had always just assumed that I'd be married in a home before I brought a child into the world. Somewhere inside I had decided that children have to be raised in a house, not an apartment. Don't get me wrong, I don't need anything fabulous. I just need some small dwelling to call ours."

Troy softly wrapped his hand around hers. "What are you saying, Gabriella?"

She shrugged, "I know it's way too soon for us to talk about marriage, but I just thought, if we could at least accomplish a home to bring the baby home to when we're gonna need the space anyway…"

Troy brought her hand up to his lips and gently pressed a kiss there. "If you need a house, we'll find a way. Even if we just rent one for a little while until we decided where or how we want to do this, alright?"

She looked back up at him, "Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I really want a home."

He nodded, "I know, baby. I'll start sending out resumes this week. I'll get something steady and we'll settle down somewhere comfortable. Is that enough of a plan for now?"

She took a deep breath and thought it over. He knew what she wanted. They both knew the truth about where they stood financially. She looked over at him, "One condition?"

He felt his chest tighten a little bit. "What's that?"

She looked at him, "While you're looking for jobs, I feel like I should be doing something too. So, I am going to be learning about how to buy a house."

Troy smiled and nodded, "If that's what you want to do, honey, do it."

She smiled, "That's what I want. And I want to come to the show tonight. I want to see your masterpiece."

He laughed, "Hardly. As long as they don't trip over themselves, I'm thrilled!"

She chuckled, "I still want to see it."

Troy smiled, "And I want you there. I would love for you to come see the show tonight, honey."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Then we should really get ready, shouldn't we?"

He smiled and pulled her closer, "Depends?"

"On?"

He picked her up out of the chair and smiled, "On how long you think it's going to take us to get ready together."

She grinned, "You can be so naughty." She giggled as he rushed her back to the bedroom and proceeded to make both of them smile before they shared a shower.


	25. True Preparations

Enter the Theater Sub – Chapter 25 – True Preparations

"Troy, pleeeeaasse?"

"No! No!"

"Oh come on! Pleeaasseee!" She stuck her lip out and pouted. "Please, Troy?"

Troy turned and dared to look up. He knew better. He knew he shouldn't do it, but she'd been quiet long enough for him to get curious. "Oh God, not the lip. Baby you know I hate it when you pout. It's not fair."

She smiled sweetly as she slipped one hand up his chest over his perfect pectoral muscles and along his shoulders. "I don't ask for things like this often, but a chocolate pizza sounds soooooo good. I know it sounds crazy, but at least it isn't pickles and ice cream."

Troy sighed, "Beautiful, you have chocolate and pizza in the refrigerator. Why do I need to go to the grocery store to get you a special one?"

Gabriella gave him a look of guilt. "I guess you don't. I'm just—it was that taste specifically that came to mind. You know what brand I'm talking about. It just—nevermind. You're right. I'll go fix myself some pizza and something chocolaty."

Troy rolled his eyes, got out of bed, and started putting his jeans back on.

Gabriella suddenly felt so bad. "I'm sorry. I know I'm asking a lot of you these days: save money, go buy me special pizza. It will pass, I swear."

Troy walked over to her side of the bed and helped her sit up. "Gabriella, there's nothing in the world that you could ask of me that you ever need to put yourself down to justify it. I love you. I'm tired tonight, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you or resentful of you asking me to go. I'm just tired. That's all. Don't put yourself down to justify what you are craving. It's pregnancy. There's a reason that ice cream and pickles are a cliché, because every woman has weird cravings when she's prego."

Gabriella laughed, "Prego?"

Troy grinned. "It's in there," he said quoting the spaghetti sauce's old advertisement.

Gabriella shook her head, "Corny, Mr. Bolton. Very, very corny."

Troy nodded slowly as he said, "But, you laughed."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Is that all that matters?"

Troy looked into her eyes, "Baby, seeing you smile…" He could feel the emotion flooding his eyes, "That's the fastest way to melt my heart. I know everything is going to fine when I see that smile light up your eyes."

Gabriella gave him a soft, loving smile. "No one says those kinds of things, Troy."

He kissed her softly, "I do. In fact, I just did."

Gabriella held him tightly for a moment. She didn't want him to see the tears sliding down her face. When he pulled back, he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"I'll be home as fast as possible on one condition."

"What's that?"

Troy smiled again, "Let me sleep at least four hours before you wake me up for breakfast pizza, please?"

Gabriella laughed and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Troy took a deep breath, "No, Carter, it isn't an old English way of saying that they're _making love._ It is an old English way of saying that he cares for her above all others. And, for the record, you haven't learned how to 'dis' someone, until you've read more Shakespeare. You want to talk about a guy who could call someone a name…"

"Yeah, right. Shakespeare was probably just another dork in the front seat of the classroom begging his English teacher for some attention."

Troy smiled, then easily recited, "All villains that do stand by thee are pure."

Carter scrunched up his nose and grimaced, "Whatever, dude."

The dork at the front of the classroom starting laughing, "He basically just called you evil. You know, worse than Hitler kind of evil, _dude_." He kept laughing as the bell rang and he got up to walk out of the classroom with his backpack.

The jock stood to go after the kid, but found Troy standing in front of him, "Be careful, Mr. Jackson. I'd hate to think you might be feeling the need to cause some kind of violence. I've been speaking with Coach Domhoff. He says that violence inside the school or any kind of bullying by someone on his soccer team is grounds for dismissal. I know how you love soccer."

Carter narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He grabbed his bag and used his non-verbal communication to make his infuriation known. When he finally started for his next class, the kids in the hallway parted like the Red Sea for him as he bulled his way down the middle of the aisle. However, Troy smiled as he walked right passed the young man who'd embarrassed him in class. Troy ducked into Gabriella's room. "Hey, baby."

Gabriella smiled, "Hey."

Troy slipped his arm around her as she started to ease up from her chair. That desk chair had become the single most difficult piece of furniture for her to manage since she'd really started showing with the pregnancy. "So, doctor's appointment this afternoon, right?"

Gabriella nodded, "Ultrasound. They hope to be able to tell us what gender it will be."

Troy let out a steady breath.

Gabriella looked over at him, "Everything okay?"

Now that she was standing on her own, he stepped away a step or so. He leaned back against the bookshelves in her room and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It just all seems so _real_. I mean once we know the gender, we know the name. It's a real person, you know?"

Gabriella smiled, "You're asking the wrong person the 'real' question. I think that's one you need to take up with Chad, because, Troy, this baby has been real to me ever since I had to give up breakfast."

Troy nodded, "Right, stupid guy realization. Got it."

Gabriella shook her head, "Not stupid, just not something I know how to relate to, honey."

Troy kissed her forehead. "Sorry."

Gabriella smiled and put her arms up over his shoulders. "No need to apologize, but that does tell me how nervous you are. You don't have to go today if you're too nervous."

Troy shook his head, "No, I'm going. This child is my responsibility too. I won't leave you alone with any decision."

Gabriella smiled, "Shh. It's okay, Troy. We're gonna be fine. It's alright."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you for that."

Gabriella nodded gently. "So, you have prep next, right?"

Troy smiled, "You know I do. Why?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Go check in with Taylor, will you? She's been somewhat absent minded as of late. I'm concerned, but I've got so much going on with appointments and grading today, I can't get free."

Troy rolled his eyes, "She's your best friend, honey."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Well yes, she is. But, you wouldn't want me to worry, now would you?"

Troy closed his eyes and nodded, "Playing the worry card? I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

Gabriella chuckled and walked a few steps away as she collected up a stack of papers turned in by the last class. "Seriously, I think she mentioned something about wanting to talk with you when she stopped in to check on me this morning."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sad sounding sigh of breath. "Probably wants to officially tell me that they've given the job to someone else. But, yeah, I'll stop in."

Gabriella brushed her hand gently down the length of his well-muscled arm. "You don't know what this concerns. It will be alright no matter what news she has for you. I love you no matter what, and our baby will too."

Troy rubbed his hand along her stomach for a moment. "You really have a way of easing a man's fears, you know that?"

Gabriella smiled softly.

Troy wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to him. "I love you so much."

She kissed his nose. "I love you too."

Just as his lips were about to close over hers, the fire alarm rang out loud and true. Troy's head dropped to her shoulder, "Didn't we tell Zeke to stop giving math quizzes?"

Gabriella laughed loudly. "This could be the real thing, you know?"

Troy rolled his eyes as he escorted her from the room and began ushering teenagers out the side door to the parking lot adjacent to the building.

* * *

Taylor rolled her eyes as she walked up to a very pregnant looking Gabriella. "My God, girl, you look like you're 8 months along. How many kids did you say you were having?"

Gabriella glared at her best friend. "Very supportive of you, and how is your day going Mrs. Danforth?"

Taylor grumbled something just below an auditory level.

Gabriella chuckled and smiled at her. "That well, I see."

Taylor rolled her eyes for a second time. "Have you seen the father of your child?"

Gabriella nodded over toward a few boys who'd taken upon themselves to light up a cigarette in the parking lot while the fire alarm continued blaring.

Taylor sighed heavily. "Yes, well, I'll just go help him with that situation." Just before she completed the first step she spun on her heel. "You, however, are to stay clear of anything that could possibly taint my sweet Godchild." With the completion of her statement she spun again and confidently approached Troy's intensifying discussion.

Gabriella just shook her head as she watched her best friend and boyfriend handle three defiant teenagers.

* * *

Once the building was back in working fashion, Taylor pointed at Troy and motioned for him to follow her into her office.

Troy did as instructed. He had secretly thanked whoever had pulled the fire alarm. It had created the distraction that succeeded in taking his mind off of his impending doom. Now, however, he felt the dread returning and even increasing in intensity with every step he took. He knew that this would be the sad conversation that he'd have to have with Gabriella tonight.

Taylor put her notebook down and leaned against her desk for a moment as Troy came in and got situated in the chair in front of her desk. Finally she took a breath, "I know that you've been working with Chad on the team for a number of years now—"

Troy groaned, "Don't sugar coat this, Taylor. Just come out and say it. I'm out of a job."

Taylor looked at him confused. "What?"

Her tone of voice was something Troy had been more accustomed to in college. It hadn't really been a tone he'd heard her take on recently. "Look Darbus and Dumblydorn came to see me a few weeks ago. They just wanted to be sure I'd stay out the school year. I know they've found someone to replace her permanently."

Taylor smiled and leaned back in her chair, "Oh really. And you think this person is who exactly?"

Troy ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He got up and walked to wall of her office and stood with his back to her. "It doesn't matter. The point is I won't be coming back in fall."

Taylor grinned behind his back. He obviously had no idea whatsoever what had been going on in the offices while he taught, directed, and coached. And apparently, her good husband had managed to keep his mouth shut for once. "Well, I guess that's it then, isn't it?"

Troy whipped around to face her. "What? Are you kidding me? That's how you're going to do this! I've coached in this school for four years! I've been at your beck and call to teach every damn day for years! I've bent over backwards accommodating this school's every need!"

Taylor busted out laughing, "Are you done yet?"

Troy was so angry he could burst. "Why are you laughing? Do you know how hard it's going to be for me to—"

Taylor rolled her eyes and stood up. She leaned on her desk authoritatively, "Now, you listen to me, Bolton! Another outburst like that and I'll have to reconsider your eligibility for this full-time English teaching, drama club sponsoring, basketball coaching position I've spent the last four months putting together for you!"

Troy stopped. His brain couldn't translate. All he knew was that the words coming out of Taylor's mouth didn't match the ones his brain had been expecting. He stood stunned for a moment. "Uh?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I know you've always been a jock and therefore a little denser than the rest of us, but Troy did you really think I wasn't going to do everything I could to help you take care of my best friend whom YOU knocked up?"

Troy blushed, "I didn't knock—Okay, well, it—I really am going to marry her. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It's just that life went to hell in a hand basket and everything got so—so—wonky. Oh God! Wait? Did you just say you have a position for me?"

Taylor laughed, "Yes. Very good, Bolton. Now, what else did I say?"

Troy glared at her, "You're being a bitch."

"You're flirting with the line that has the sign, 'Point of no return' by it."

Troy smiled, "They want me?"

Mrs. Darbus's laugh sounded out loudly in the main office. It was clear she was moving toward Taylor's small office. Finally the door flew open as though it had been brushed with magic. "Oh, hello, my darlings!" Mrs. Darbus and Professor Dumblydorn entered. They were the epitome of contrast. She was loud and dramatic, while he stood quiet and hardly noticeable in the shadows. Yet, they made quite the companionable pair.

Troy stood up a bit straighter. "Mrs. Darbus, Professor."

Taylor shook the good Professor's hand. "He knows Mrs. Darbus. You can come out with it all now."

Mrs. Darbus smiled conspiratorially, "I'm so thrilled you've accepted the position!"

Troy cleared his throat, "Well actually I haven't."

Mrs. Darbus stopped mid-motion, "What!" Her screech was most likely heard clear across the school.

With wide eyes, Troy stuttered, "I—I'm s-sorry?"

Mrs. Darbus turned and glared at Dumblydorn. "What did you do? Did you say something to him?"

Dumblydorn chuckled and helped her to a chair, "Calm yourself, dear. I'll handle this."

She glared at him, but sat down none the less.

"My dear boy, I do hope you intend to accept the position. After all, I happen to know that several well-intentioned, if somewhat overly zealous, but brilliant women have gone to quite some trouble to ensure that it would be yours."

Troy stood silent in front of the old man. It dawned on him that he'd never actually heard the older man speak more than a few words at a time. "Well, uh…"

Dumblydorn smiled, "Oh, I see. Yes, well, it is of some importance that we discuss the means by which you'll be compensated for your time away from your budding family."

Troy felt his cheeks flush. He suddenly felt selfish and tad foolish for doubting Taylor.

"Allow me." The older man brushed his beard aside and whipped out a long wooden pencil. He jotted down a number on a small piece of paper that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "Yes, I do hope this will be acceptable, though I do understand you'll be doing so many different jobs for us should you take the position being offered to you."

Troy's eyes widened. He swallowed hard. For a moment he simply stared. "Yeah, uh, yes. That is well within reason, Professor. I'd be happy to accept the position."

The older man smiled. "Good, good. " He turned to the two ladies, "Well, I believe our work is done here. Shall we, my dear? I understand Mrs. Landus has prepared my favorite beets in the cafeteria."

The two older people meandered out into the hallway as though nothing important had transpired.

Troy and Taylor stood silently as they watched them go. Finally, Taylor spoke, "Wow. I want to be that good when I'm his age."

Troy laughed, "Well I can easily see Chad being that loud. So, you have a strong chance." They both cracked up laughing.


	26. New of the New

**I have converted the story to new tech and I am attempting a new type of submission to our fanfiction database. That being said, I don't know how it's going to work so this chapter is short. I just want to see how this works first. :-)**

She sat uncomfortably in the chair waiting for the doctor's nurse to call her back. She was six months along. They were getting another ultrasound today because apparently the doc had some concerns regarding development after the last. So, Gabriella sat nervously waiting to be told everything was fine.

Troy wasn't with her today. He was off at a luncheon that was put together for the state champion coaches each year. So, he and Chad had gotten all dressed up in suits and left early this morning for the Governor's mansion where they were set to meet up with all the other coaches of teams that had won state championships this year.

Gabriella tried to occupy her mind with the magazines in front of her, but even the articles that sparked her interest initially couldn't compete with the worries running loose in her mind. The paperwork had been filed for the house that she and Troy agreed upon, but they hadn't heard back yet and now the doctor had called about and additional visit for some issues she was concerned about.

Caleb's visit over the holidays had both helped and hurt Troy which had worried Gabriella. Now, as she sat here wondering about the precarious situation they found themselves in, she couldn't help but wonder what the next six months would hold for them.

"Gabriella?" The nurse was a bit agitated as she called for Gabriella to come back to the office area.

Gabriella stood and followed the woman to the usual weighing station and bathroom stop for urine sample. Then they made their way back to the patient's rooms. The nurse said the usual, "The doctor will be right with you." And, once again Gabriella found herself alone with her thoughts and wrinkled magazines.

Troy sat at the nicely decorated table listening to the Assistant Governor speak. He was trying desperately to not fidget with his tie, his watch, or his phone. He knew approximately what time it was and he knew where Gabriella was. What he didn't know was what she was being told about their child without him.  
As the speech went on and on, Troy found himself imagining any number of scenarios. His fears finally got the better of him and he excused himself quietly from the table to step outside. He heardChad whisper in explanation as he left, "Pregnant wife." Troy simply smiled at the easy use of Gabriella's new title.  
As he tapped the phone to life, he quickly flipped to her information. Seeing her bright smile appear on the screen as the phone connection began to ring made him smile reflexively. He heard her sweet voice and felt himself sigh with a little more ease. "Hi, baby. What did the doctor say? Is everything okay with our little one? Could they tell the gender this time?"

Gabriella chuckled as Troy rattled off his long series of questions. "I am still waiting to see her. It seems very busy here today."

Troy frowned. "I hate the waiting part."

She nodded to herself, "Me too, honey. Me too. How is the banquet going?"  
Troy glanced back at the doors he'd let himself out through. "It's a banquet. Everyone is congratulating each other and generally acting like they're on top of the world. Personally, Chad and I are just worried about this match up against the number 1 team from Indiana. I mean it's Indiana, they fucking created the game there. Oh, sorry about the language."

Gabriella chuckled. "You have your stress reactions, I have mine. Just please try not to cuss around the baby. That's all I ask. You know that."

"I miss you so much today. I just keep wishing that I was there," Troy admitted. "I've been your husband for all of five days and I've only gotten to spend two of them with my pregnant wife."

Her smile grew as she heard him say the words again. "You use those terms so easily."

It was his turn to chuckle. " I know this has all gone too fast for you. 8 months after you meet me and we're married, buying a house, and a few months from having our first child. But, Gabriella for me this is exactly how it needed to happen. If it had been any slower I would have over analyzed everything. Being with you has been the most rewarding experience of my life. More amazing things have happened in my life in the last 8 months than in the 28 years before them."

She sighed again, "You have this way with words, this ability to express your thoughts that just leaves me feeling so loved,you know that?"

Troy grinned a slightly cocky grin, "That's a big part of the reason you married me, isn't it?"

She chuckled, "Don't get too big a head at that conference of yours."

Troy nodded, "Speaking of, I should get back to that. I just wanted to check in. Call me as soon as you know anything, okay?"

She watched the door open as she said, "Yes, honey, I promise you'll be my very first phone call. Love you."

Troy nodded, "Love you too, honey. Bye." He heard her return the salutation before he pressed the end button. He looked at his phone for a minute more. He was still worried, but at least the edginess had been eased from just a quick conversation. He sighed and put his professional face back on before he stepped back into the banquet. As he returned to the table, the speeches ended and the lights came up. He turned to see Chad looking at him quizzically. "She's fine. The doc hasn't met with her yet."

Chad nodded. "Did they tell her anything when she got there?"

Troy shook his head and the subject was dropped.

Another coach was approaching them. This was the soccer coach from West high who also coached the JV basketball team there. "Hey gentlemen! Congratulations on that hard fought victory." I thought our boys might pull it out at the end, but it just wasn't meant to be with those refs."

Troy looked over at Chad who met his eyes with an annoyed expression. Chad turned to the other coach, shook the man's hand and simply said, "You can't win 'em all, coach."

Troy smiled and shook the man's hand next.

"Aw, now you know that's not true. Your guys did exactly that, didn't they?"

Troy wanted away from this asshole. But, he was pleasantly surprised at Chad's ability to stay tat-for-tat with the guy.

"We're still playing at the national level, Mac. That Indiana team is always tough. My boys have played their hearts out, but no one really knows who's won 'em all until all the games are done. If you'll excuse me, the commissioner is requesting our presence."

Troy turned to see that the state commissioner was truly summing Chad. Troy followed along and chatted with his best friend as they did the required socializing these things demanded. He and Chad knew each other so well that they could bail each other out without ever exchanging so much as a nod. By the end of the day, Troy was exhausted and thrilled to see the car he and Chad had driven up in. As they got in the car, Troy's phone rang.

"Hi, honey. What did the doc say?" He felt his stomach twist in fear.

Gabriella immediately said, "Everything is fine. The baby cooperated with the ultrasound today and gave us all kinds of information. She's developing right on schedule."

Troy froze, "She?"

Gabriella giggled, "Yes, daddy. Your little girl is coming along just like the doctor had hoped."

Tory's smile slowly began to grow across his face. "It's a girl," he said reverently. He hung up the phone and turned to Chad. "We need to check into that girls' little league."

* * *

There are several other stories I will über updating soon! :-)


End file.
